In Business with the Right People
by storiedlife
Summary: No man has been able to capture the heart of savvy businesswoman Henderson "Henni" Cole. Though a certain blond biker is definitely on her radar proving there is a difference between a man and a king.
1. Delighted

"Really Daddy…Charming? That's where you want me today?

Baffled, I sat in my father's obnoxiously large office during one of our regular Friday morning meetings. It wasn't unusual for him to ask me to oversee projects in Charming because of our connection to SAMCRO, but I just wasn't up for the two-hour drive today. It was nothing against the small, desert town. In fact, I rather enjoyed spending time in Charming. The cozy inn where I always stayed I swore had beds more dream-inducing than my own. The tiny day spa next door always fit me in no matter how late I called for an appointment. And of course he lived there. I had been crushing on Jackson Teller for nearly two years. He was the epitome of two things in a man that never failed to capture my attention, bad and beautiful. No one really knew about my feelings except my best friend, Harrison, and for the time being I intended to keep it that way.

"Yes, baby girl. I need you to get the details worked out so we can move forward on those projects."

"But why does it have to be me? Can't you send Natalie? I whined a little and gave Daddy my most convincing pout. He wasn't moved.

"Yes, I could send her but I'd rather it were you, Henderson. You're most up to speed on what we're doing there and if there's any hesitation on their part I want a friendly face there to smooth things over. You're good at that sweetheart. You can warm even the coldest hearts and open the most closed minds. I need you on this because it's not just a typical business venture. Besides I know you love Elizabeth's place and I've already reserved a spa day for you."

"Fine. I'll go." Playfully snatching the files, I got up to leave. "But you owe me more than a spa day for ruining my weekend." I said over my shoulder as I walked towards the door.

"Whatever you say, baby girl. But your big date with your favorite wing-backed chair and latest novel will be waiting for you when you return."

I frowned as I left Daddy's office because he was right. He and Harrison were constantly on me to get out of the house and get a social life. Truth is, most men I met bored me to tears. As far as I'm concerned Daddy and Harrison are the only men I really needed. Though as I made my way to the parking garage, I had to admit there was one man I really wanted. I always keep a travel bag in my car since I lived outside the city and having to run home to pack every time I had to go out of town was a pain. Plus it was a good excuse to go shopping wherever I ended up going.

I arrived at the TM parking lot just after mid-morning parking my luxury SUV across from the row of bikes I was hoping weren't going to be there. Coming to Charming always brings up so many conflicting feelings. On the one hand, I love being around all the guys, most of them anyway. It's so laid-back and different from the corporate world. I get to let loose and be myself around them. But it's just too much being around Jax. He's always nice to me but I know he's serious with his high school sweetheart. I'm not one to interfere in someone's relationship so I try to keep my distance. I doubt he even knows how I feel even though we both flirt a lot. After a deep breath and a quick glance in the rearview mirror, I step out of my SUV and head for the office to see Gemma. A few of the guys were taking a smoke break outside the garage bays. I smiled and waved as I approached them.

"What's up fellas? Working hard or hardly working?"

"Ah you know how it is, doll, we're always working hard for the money." Tig said as he leaned back on his elbows with his long legs stretched out in front of him.

"Yeah and you know you gotta work a lot harder when it's honest." Bobby added.

"Aww," I said with an exaggerated pout. "Keeping Redwoody and Diosa going must be really hard." The guys laughed and whistled at my innuendo.

"Anyway, fellas," I said holding up the files in my hand, "I've got business with Gemma. Can one of you fine gentleman have a drink ready for me when I'm done?"

"Absolutely darlin'. I'll take care of you. I know what you like."

I turned around to see Jax walking toward me with that grin that melted a million hearts, including mine.

A shy "Hi Jackson" was all I could muster after his suggestive comment. Thankfully, Gemma chose that moment to appear.

"Hey, sweetheart!" she said wrapping me in a warm hug. "Haven't seen you in a while. We have to catch up."

"Yes we do but work first, then gossip." I said handing her the files.

"Oh yeah that." she grumbled. "Anybody else I'd be a lot less nice about all this. Come on, let's get this over with" she said as she grabbed my hand and dragged me toward the office.

"Have fun." Jax said with a wink.

Most people were afraid of Gemma. She is unapologetically outspoken and extremely protective of her family. Especially Jax. No one was right for him and she was very honest about her thoughts on his love life. If you hurt him, no one could save you from her wrath. That was what I loved most about her. I was a lot like her and she adored me for it. Sitting across from each other with papers spread out in front of us, Gemma and I painstakingly went over the details, one by one. SAMCRO had been trying for years to maintain legitimate businesses after their bloody run in guns and drugs. Now that Clay was gone, Jax was president and had been able to set them up in a few businesses that weren't as lucrative but kept them alive and out of jail. My father and SAMCRO have been working together for decades and had established a great partnership. I was truly proud of what they had built.

"So sweetheart, what's new with you? Getting laid yet?"

"Gemma!" I said gasping even though I wasn't really shocked by her bluntness. "Now you know that's none of your business!"

"Mmm hmm" peering at me over her glasses. "So that would be a no."

"Oh my God, Gemma. Why are you like this?" I said laughing. "Can you please stay outta my pussy?"

"Oh honey, it's not me that wants in your pussy."

"What? Gemma what are you talking about?"

"Oh please sweetheart. Don't play dumb with me. I've seen the two of you. I know you want to be with my son. Hell, who doesn't?" True. I certainly couldn't argue with her there.

"Gemma, it's not like that. We're just friends." She just stared at me. She knew I was lying. "Besides he's quite occupied with Tara."

"Hmph, that gash. I forgot you haven't been around in a while. Things have changed baby."

"Changed? What do you mean things have changed?

"She's gone. Left him and went back to Chicago. And good riddance. That stuck up bitch was never right for him anyway."

I just sat there stunned. I didn't really know Tara all that well. It's not like I was eager to be around them and witness how in love they were. But I never would have expected her to leave him.

"When did this happen? I thought for sure they were headed for marriage?"

"Yeah maybe at some point they were but she couldn't handle the life and bailed. I tried to tell her things would settle but I guess she couldn't see it. Around three months ago, she up and left one day while they were out on a run. Didn't even say goodbye."

"Wow. That's crazy. Poor Jackson, he must be heartbroken. And Abel. She was essentially his mother with Wendy out of the picture."

"Yeah no kidding. It's no secret that I wasn't a fan of hers but I put that aside for Jax. I am mad as hell about her breaking his heart…again. Now Abel. I'll never forgive her for leaving him the way she did. That bitch can choke."

"Gemma! Please tell me how you really feel." I said sarcastically. I couldn't believe Tara had just up and left like that. Even I knew they were getting out of guns and drug muling. It was slow and bloody but that's what was happening. It had to be something else that made her run. Just as I was getting lost in my thoughts, Abel burst into the office.

"Gramma, Gramma…look what I got!" Abel shoved the back of his hand with a stamp on it in Gemma's face. "I got it for being good today in school!"

"Oh wow. You are such a good boy! I'm so proud of you. Hey, look who's here" she said pointing to me.

"Henni!" he yelled, jumping out of Gemma's arms and over to me.

"Hey, little man!" I said in between kisses all over his face. "I've got a little present for you." I reached into my bag and pulled out a toy motorcycle set. One of my favorite things was spoiling Abel. He was just so cute and sweet. I always had to stop and buy him something on my way into Charming.

"Wow Henni thank you! It's just like Daddy's. Can I go show him?"

"Of course you can. Gramma and I are all done here so let's go find him."

Pulling me behind him, Abel tore out of the office towards the clubhouse. I don't know how I managed to keep up with him in four-inch heels but I made it without eating the concrete. We entered the clubhouse to see all the guys sitting around drinking and playing pool. Abel pulled me right up to Jax and shoved his new toy right into his chest.

"Look Daddy, look! Henni, got it for me. It's just like yours, Daddy!"

"Yeah little man, it's really cool. Go sit over there and start putting it together. I'll come play with you in a minute, okay?"

Abel jumped up and down."Ok Daddy!" We laughed as Abel ran over to one of the empty tables and started tearing open the box.

"So you ready for that drink?"

I glanced at my watch. It was no where near happy hour but the guys were obviously done working for the day and so was I. "I am Mr. Teller. Serve me up."

For the rest of the afternoon into early evening, I laughed with the guys and played with Abel. It was such a good time that I sorely needed. Thank you for making me come here Daddy, I thought to myself. We were listening to T.O. tell a story about the last run the guys made to Nevada when Gemma slid into the seat next to me and pulled me close to her.

"You know Henni, Tara never did this. But you…you fit right in even though you're bougie."

Wrinkling my nose in confusion, "What are you talking about now Gemma?"

"I'm just saying, you're family sweetheart and your high-class ass belongs right here with us outlaws."

"Okay, I'm sure there's a compliment in there somewhere. I love you guys. Especially you Gemma. I've learned the best place to be is on your good side." I gave her a squeeze and a kiss on the cheek. "And with that I better get going." I stood and stretched. "I haven't check into my room yet. I'm sure Elizabeth is wondering where I am."

"She knows where you are darlin. Word got around that you were in town as soon as you hit San Joaquin County." Jax said.

I'm pretty sure I would never tire of hearing him call me 'darlin'. I knew it was a term of endearment he used with all women but when it was directed at you, it felt like you were the only one.

"You're probably right. I know how news travels in small towns. I better get going anyway, I'm exhausted."

"Yeah spending the day with Gemma will wear anyone out, " he said looking over at his mom.

"Fuck you shithead." she said giving him the finger.

"Aw Gemma, you know I love you." I said rubbing her arm.

"Of course you do sweetheart. How long do we have you anyway?"

"Oh 'til next week sometime. Daddy told me to check out Redwoody since I haven't been here since we moved into the new building. I also haven't been to Diosa since the expansion. Plenty to do here so I don't have to rush back. I don't plan on spending the whole time working though."

"Oh really." she said with a little grin, cutting her eyes over to Jax and back at me. "Then we'll have to find something or someone to entertain you while you're here in our fair town. Can't have you getting bored over at that little inn all by yourself."

"I'm sure, I'll be just fine Gemma." I walked over to the other guys to say goodbye. I hugged and kissed each of them and Abel purposely leaving out Jax. Knowing that he's now available I didn't trust myself to behave. I headed out of the clubhouse toward Gemma's office to grab my bag. As I was leaving, Jax stepped in.

"So I don't get a hug and kiss goodbye?"

"I'm sorry. That was rude. Of course you do." I walked up to him and slid my arms around his neck. He smelled like beer, cigarettes and Jax. I was instantly aroused as I breathed him in. He pulled back from the hug but held on to my hips.

"Let me take you to breakfast in the morning."

Looking into his mesmerizing blue eyes, I hesitated to respond. Do I really want to do this? He just broke up with Tara and his reputation with women is atrocious but it is just breakfast. I'm so tired of eating alone anyway. "Okay. Should I meet you at that diner down the street from Elizabeth's?"

"Nope." He said taking my hand and walking me towards my car. "I have someplace special in mind for you. A new place that just opened. Pick you up at 8:30?"

I noticed that he was still holding my hand as we walked over and stood next to my SUV. "I'll be ready."

He leaned in to kiss me on the cheek. "Bye Henni." He opened my door and I slid as gracefully as I could into the seat. "Bye Jackson. I'll see you in the morning." He closed the door, looked at me for a few seconds, then turned and headed back to the clubhouse. I pushed the ignition and put the car in reverse, glancing in the mirror toward the clubhouse. I could see Jax watching me and smoking a cigarette. This is such a bad idea. That man is nothing but trouble.

A few minutes later I arrived at the inn. I checked in and after chatting with Elizabeth for awhile, I finally made it up to my room. Falling back on the king-sized bed, I stretched out and toed off my heels. When I reached over to grab my phone out of my bag to set the alarm, I noticed I had two text messages and a missed call. I opened up my messages to respond to Harrison's texts.

I know you're in Charming.

I'm not expecting a response because your ass better not be in that bed by yourself!

Laughing I text him back. You're awful. Seconds later my phone rang. "Hello Harrison."

"Why are you not under Mr. Teller right now?"

"Because Harrison, I'm not a ho. At least not today."

"Well you should be. How long has it been anyway. Probably got cobwebs by now!"

Laughing I said "Harrison, you are too much but you ain't wrong! How'd you know I was in Charming anyway? I'm sorry I forgot to call you on my way out."

"I went by your office to see if you wanted to have lunch. Amy told me Amos sent you to Charming. So did you see him? That ugly ass girl was wrapped around him the whole time I bet. You know he wants you though right?"

"Harrison, Tara is not ugly. And no she wasn't wrapped around him. They broke up. She's back in Chicago."

"What! So why the hell are you on the phone with me? Get your ass over to that man's house now!"

"Now you know I'm not doing that. It hasn't been that long since she's been gone. Maybe he needs some time."

"Bitch whatever. That man probably had warm puss in his bed before her plane took off. And ain't none of them croweaters lettin' him be alone."

"Exactly. I don't want to be just another girl in a long line of girls trying to get his attention. Besides he asked me to breakfast so I'll see him first thing in the morning."

"Well why didn't you lead with that! Get off this phone and get your beauty sleep! You don't want to be looking like a zombie in the morning!"

"I know right! I'm going to bed soon. I'm exhausted from the drive and going over documents with Gemma today."

"How is Gemma? Tell her I said hello. I know she's glad that ugly ass girl is gone. She couldn't stand her."

"Harrision, please stop calling her ugly, you're killing me! But yes, Gemma is happy about it."

"I know she is…she wants you with Jackson."

"I guess." I wanted to change the subject so I brought up the missed call. "I got a call from Anthony today."

"Snooze, what did he want?"

I giggled. Harrison was no fan of Anthony. At least not the idea of him with me. "I don't know. He must have called while I was at TM. I'll call him back sometime tomorrow."

"Why bother, he's so boring, Henni. You need to be concentrating on that fine ass Jackson Teller. You're going to let him get away fucking 'round with bullshit ass Anthony."

"Wow, that's harsh. Anthony is not bullshit and he's not boring. A little predictable maybe but not boring."

"I'm sorry what? I fell asleep while you were talking."

"Oh my God, Harrison, stop!" I was laughing so hard. Harrison was spot on about Anthony. I just didn't find him the least bit interesting. He was a great guy but there was no spark between us.

"Listen, Henni. Forget about Anthony. Wear your cute boots and some tight ass jeans tomorrow. Let Mr. Teller see what he's been missing out on. And show some titty!"

"Over breakfast, Harrison? Really! Bye, I love you. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Love you, too. At least get you a lil-"

"Bye Harrison." I ended the call and shook my head. I giggled as I slipped out of my dress and thought about what Harrison said. As soon as I fell back into bed, I was fast asleep.


	2. Surprises

"Shit, shit, shit!"

I jumped out of bed after turning over and looking at my phone. Obviously I forgot to set my alarm. It was 8:02. Jax would be here in less than 30 minutes and I. Looked. Awful. The air in Charming was drier than back home. Add to the fact that I had a few drinks last night and no wonder I woke up with cottonmouth. Fortunately though, the same dry air didn't cause my hair to frizz up after I'd spent so much time straightening it. I mostly wear it natural but occasionally I like to flat-iron it for a change. I piled it up in a bun, threw on a shower cap and jumped under the cold spray. "Fuck!" That woke me up. I quickly showered and wrapped the towel around me. I dumped all my clothes on the bed and found a pair of jeans and a tank top to wear. I got ready in record time. Looking in the mirror I smiled and said aloud "Harrison would be proud." I shoved my phone, keys and wallet into a small crossbody bag. On the way out the door, I slid a leather jacket over my shoulders. As I came down the stairs, I saw Jax in the lobby talking to Elizabeth with his back to me.

"Good morning, Henderson." Elizabeth said as I approached them. Jax turned toward me as I was saying good morning to Elizabeth.

"I don't think I've ever seen you in anything other than a skirt and heels. You look good." Jax said licking his lips and handing me a helmet.

"Thank you. That's because I'm always working when I'm here."

"Well leather looks good on you. You should wear it more often."

I smiled and took the helmet. Jax had no idea just how much time I spent in leather. I strapped on my helmet as we walked outside to his bike. He got on then I swung my leg over and slid up close behind him. I put my arms around his waist and pressed my chest into his back. Jax turned his head a little and I could see that he was frowning. "You've been on the back of someone's bike before, Henni."

"Oh you thought you were my first? Cute."

Jax started to respond but stopped. He turned the ignition on the bike and sped off. For the first time, Jackson Teller was speechless. I held back a smile. He was jealous. He didn't need to know that I'd only rode with Daddy and T.O. who was like an uncle to me.

We rode for about 20 minutes before arriving at a quaint cafe on the outskirts of town. It was fairly busy but there were a few open tables outside. "Mind if we sit outside?" I asked hoping he wasn't still annoyed with my comment earlier.

"Whatever you like, darlin." He put his hand at the small of my back as we walked up to the hostess stand. We must have been a sight because every set of eyes was on us. The young hostess blushed when she looked up at Jax. "Welcome to Little Cottage Cafe. Just two?

"Yes. We'd like to sit outside over there." Jax said pointing to the table farthest from the other diners.

"Of course. Right this way." The hostess grabbed two menus and led us over to the table underneath a pergola covered in ivy. Jax pulled out a chair for me. Looking at our surroundings as I sat down, I was really impressed with this place. The decor was cozy and rustic. The hostess handed each of us a menu. "Would you like to order something to drink?"

"Two coffees." Jax said as he scanned the menu.

"Ok. A server will be right with you."

"Thank you." Jax said without looking up at the hostess. I suppressed a giggled as she walked off clearly disappointed that he didn't pay her more attention.

"This is really nice, Jackson. You've been here before?"

"No. I haven't. I thought it'd be nice to share my first time with you."

Oh. He is still pissed about what I said earlier. "Don't be mad at me Jackson. I was just teasing you. I've only ever been on the back of Daddy's and T.O.'s bikes."

Finally looking up from his menu, he said "I never want to see you on another man's bike. Ever."

Anyone else, I'd be put off by those words but coming from Jax I was surprisingly turned on. Before I could respond the server walked up to take our orders; pancakes and bacon for Jax and French toast for me. Taking the menus the server walked off to put in our orders. I wasn't really sure what to say next. I was relieved when he spoke up first.

"I'll take you by the studio later if you want. I'm sure Luann and Lyla will be happy to see you and show you around the new building."

"I was thinking I'd just relax this weekend and save work 'til next week. I'll see the ladies at your Mom's tomorrow."

"You coming to Sunday dinner?"

"Yeah, is that okay with you? Gemma mentioned it yesterday while we were going over the maintenance contracts."

"It's more than okay with me. I was gonna invite you anyway. So I get to have you all to myself today?"

"It looks that way. So what are you going to do with me, Teller?"

"Oh I've got an idea or two on how we should spend the day."

"Is that right? Well I'm all yours. Do with me what you will." The food arrived just at that moment. After the server left us with our meals, Jax and I eased into more relaxed conversation.

"So where have you been the last few months, Henni. I missed you."

"Daddy and I were overseas on business most of that time. Harrison flew out and spent a few weeks in Paris with me. The last couple of weeks I was in New York."

"Well sounds like you were too busy to miss me."

"Of course I did. I meet a lot of people when I travel but there's only one Jackson Teller. Besides I'm sure the club and Tara kept you plenty occupied while I was gone."

"Well you know the club always has some shit going. It was rough getting out of guns and drug muling but we made it through. I was out on runs a lot so Tara and I drifted apart. I didn't think it was bad enough for her to split though."

"That's a lot to handle, Teller. Not everyone is built for club life."

"Yeah, I know. She was always trying to pull me away from Charming but I just couldn't leave it behind. SAMCRO is my life, Henni. My whole fucking family." It was obvious that Jax had struggled with trying to make Tara happy and lead the club. It was an impossible situation and one of them was bound to break.

"Maybe that's why she left. She knew she couldn't handle it anymore and that you'd never leave. It wasn't fair to you to leave and it wasn't fair to her to stay. I guess going to Chicago was the best solution." I still thought it was odd how she left but I just wanted to make him feel better.

"Doesn't matter now anyway. I've moved on. I've had my eye on a lady for some time that I know can handle shit."

"Hmm…she must be a helluva woman. Do I know her?" I asked curiously as I cut my French toast pretending I didn't know he was talking about me.

"You know her very well," he said with that grin that instantly wet my panties. "Maybe you can tell me why I haven't been able to get her attention despite my best efforts."

"You know you had my attention Teller. You were with Tara and I don't share. Period." I said ending our little game. I wanted him to know that wherever this went I wasn't going to put up with his philandering. Tara may have let him get away with it but I wasn't Tara.

"I didn't think you did. Though I am kinda interested to see what happens when someone tries to take what's yours, Henni." Jax sat back in his chair licking his lips. I wanted to leap over the table and takeover with my own tongue.

"Are you implying that you're mine?"

"More than implying, darlin'. This is a done deal. I've waited long enough to make you mine." Well damn. Gotta love a man that knows what he wants and if Jackson Teller wants me…then he most certainly has me. Before I could respond, Jax's phone rang.

"Yeah." Jax let out a long sigh as he listened to the person on the other end of the line. "Alright. I'll be there in twenty." He hung up the phone and gestured to the server to bring our check. "Gotta go. Club business. Shouldn't take long though, come with me?"

"No, go take care of whatever is going on with the club. I don't want to be a distraction. You can just drop me back at-"

"No, I can't. You're with me all day remember? I want you to distract me, Henni." He winked at me as he pulled a few bills from his wallet to pay for our breakfast. "Keep the change." Jax reached for my hand as we walked over to his bike.

A little over twenty minutes later, we arrived at TM. The guys were in the parking lot staring at a woman that was frantically yelling and crying. They were a mixture of confused and frustrated.

"We don't know what ye sayin' lass." Chibs said obviously irritated but not wanting to scare the woman. Jax looked around at the guys. Bobby tells him that the most they could figure out is that she wanted Montez but they couldn't get him on the phone.

"He's in Lodi with T.O. on club business. Gotta be there's no signal. Neither of them would not answer if one of us is calling." Jax said. "Nobody but Montez knows Spanish?"

I slowly walked up to the woman and calmly began to speak. "Tranquilla, tranquilla, no te aceleres. Calmate, calmate, calmate. Respirate. Dime lo que ocurio." The guys all stared at me as their jaws dropped. After a few minutes she had calmed down. I tell her everything is going to be okay and ask Chucky to take her into the clubhouse to wait for Montez.

"Um, since when do you speak Spanish, Henni?" Jax asked smiling, clearly impressed.

"Since forever Jackson. I grew up in the Bay Area and travel a lot, remember. I speak Mandarin and French too."

"I must say Henni, I'm learning all kinds of things about you this morning." Jax looked me up and down licking his lips again. He is definitely going to have to stop doing that so I can concentrate.

"Indeed you are." I say biting my bottom lip and swaying my shoulders slightly back and forth. Bobby coughs breaking my attention away from Jax. "Anyway, let me tell you what she said, it's bad."

"We figured that much doll, go on." Tig said.

"Well, first of all she's Montez's half-sister. She said they where always close but kinda lost touch when she got married a couple years ago. She's been trying to leave her husband because he was becoming more violent and getting into some really bad shit. She's friends with Darby's wife and was over at their house last night. She overheard Darby, her husband Vincent and some other guys talking about getting rid of the Sons so they could start running crank through Charming. She says no one knows Montez is her brother. She doesn't want him or anyone else to get hurt so that's why she came here to warn him. She's really scared because if they find out she told you guys they'll kill her. She has no where to go Jax. I'm sure by now Vincent realizes she's missing. Eventually, they're going to put it together and try to take her out."

Jax slid his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "Don't worry darlin'. She's Montez's sister and a friend of the club. We'll protect her."

* * *

After leaving the clubhouse, we rode to a park with a little lake in the middle. We sat down in the grass and looked out over the water enjoying the quiet for a few moments.

"I thought all this drug shit was behind us. Goddamn Nords." Jax said shaking his head.

"The Sons have kept drugs out of Charming for years. That's not gonna change especially with you at the gavel. The club is really doing well under your leadership Jackson."

"Yeah but I've had to do some awful shit to make that happen."

"I'm sure you have but I'm also sure you did what was necessary to take the club in the direction you thought was best. No one expected it to be easy getting out of the shit Clay got the club into but you did it. You should be proud of that. I am."

"How do you do that Henni? I don't feel like such a monster when I'm with you."

"That's because you're not a monster. You're human and humans do awful things sometimes. You're not always going to get it right Jackson and that's okay. You told me your vision for the club and I knew you would make it happen. I know your heart and the kind of man you are. I like that man. Have for a long time."

"I've liked you for a long time too. More than I should have. If I'm honest Henni, it was a relief when Tara left. We were barely ever in the same room. When we were all we did was argue. I was starting to avoid coming home to her. Going on more runs to get away from all the bitching about the club and accusations about me with other women. I wasn't with anyone until she left. Not physically anyway. You were always in my head. I kept trying to find out from Ma and T.O. when you where coming back to town. I made up excuses to call your Dad to see if he'd say anything. A couple years ago, when he offered those deals to help us get out of guns I knew it was mostly his way of protecting T.O. since he'd patched over. But when you came to that first meeting I knew I was going to take whatever deal he offered because I wanted to see you again."

I couldn't help but smile. Suddenly feeling a little shy, I twirled a piece of my hair around my forefinger. "I remember asking Daddy to bring me." I said quietly. "He really misses MC life. Daddy lost Momma and the Grim Bastards in that accident because he couldn't ride anymore. Staying close to T.O. and SAMCRO keeps alive that part of his life. I wanted to do whatever I could to protect that so here I am. But that's not the only reason. If I'm honest, I wanted to see you too. Our families have been close a long time and I've always liked being around you. I confess. I've had a crush on you for awhile. I really tried to keep my distance out of respect for your relationship with Tara but I couldn't help flirting with you. I hope I didn't cause any problems."

"You were the subject of a few arguments but I didn't mind. You were all I thought about anyway. I was crushing on you too. Trust me darlin, it wasn't one-sided."

"Still I shouldn't have been doing that. I'm sure I violated some girl code and brought some bad karma into my universe."

Jax chuckled and put his arm around my shoulders. "Karma don't work like that. Look at all the shit that I've done and I'm still getting the chance to be with you. I'm sure I don't deserve it but I'm taking it."

Jax cupped my cheek and turned my face toward him. He pressed his lips to mine and we kissed for what felt like forever. Jax pulled back breaking the kiss and rested his forehead on mine. "I told you this morning you're mine now Henni. I know you have a life in San Francisco but I want you here with me."

"I am here with you Jackson. Nothing can keep me away."

* * *

Jax and I left the park and headed to his house to see Abel. "Hey Neeta." Jax said as we walked into the kitchen. "This is my lady, Henderson Cole." Neeta's eyes went wide as she stared at me in disbelief. I wasn't sure if she was more shocked that I was Black or that Jax introduced me as his lady. I'm sure she's seen a fair amount of random women around. "Hi, I'm Neeta." She said taking my hand and leading me to a chair at the table. "So you're the one Abel talks about nonstop. It's nice to meet you Henderson."

"He is my favorite little guy. Good to know he likes me too. Please, call me Henni." I said as I sat down.

"I was just making a snack for Abel. Can I get you something?"

"Just a glass of water please."

"How about you Jax?" Neeta said turning to Jax.

"I'm fine thank you. I'm gonna go see what little man is up to." Jax walked down the hall to Abel's room. I could hear his little voice excitedly greeting Jax.

"Here you go." Neeta says as she placed a glass of water on the table and sat down in the chair across from me. "So you're with Jax? I must say I'm a little surprised."

"Really? why?"

"Well, you're not exactly the usual type Jax, uh, keeps company with." I giggled but didn't say anything. I wanted to hear what else she had to say. "I've been taking care of Abel since he was born and I've only ever met Tara. He's never brought a woman here before."

"I know Jackson is…popular with the ladies but I'm not surprised that he hasn't brought anyone here. His life is so chaotic. He probably just wants a part of it to be peaceful. Plus Abel is here and I'm sure he doesn't want him meeting an endless string of women he'll never see again."

"So true!" Neeta said laughing. "Well I hope you'll be around for a while Henni. Jax was a mess when Tara left. He's finally back to himself and I don't want to see him like that again. It was hard for Abel too."

"I'm not going anywhere Neeta. I've been around a long time. You and I just never met because Tara was in his life. Actually I've known him longer than she has…our parents were good friends."

"I had no idea. Well that's good to hear. I know my boys are in good hands." She smiled at me as Jax and Abel came into the kitchen.

"Hey buddy!" I picked Abel up and placed him on my lap. "You hungry? I think Ms. Neeta has a snack ready for you."

"Mac and cheese! My favorite!" I giggled as Neeta brought over a bowl for Abel. "Daddy said he's taking me to the fair. Are you coming too, Henni?" Abel said between bites.

"Of course. Are you gonna win me a stuffed animal?"

"Yep. I'm really good at the shooting game. I always beat Daddy!" I gave Jax a disapproving look but he was obviously very proud of Abel.

"What? He got it honest. He's a Teller."


	3. Nervous

"Ugh, why am I up so early?" After rolling over to see that it was just after five in the morning, I dropped my phone on the bed. I wasn't out that late last night with Jax and Abel but I wanted to sleep in like I always did on Sundays. Tonight was the dinner at Gemma's and I was a little nervous but I didn't think it would affect my sleep. "You're up now, Henni. Might as well go to the gym." I said staring up at the ceiling. I got dressed in my workout gear and made my way to Lumpy's. I knew he would be at the gym even if no one was training today. I took up boxing when I was back east in business school. I'd always been able to hold my own in a fight but now I could punch with precision. Taking my time walking to the gym, I enjoyed the quiet of Sunday morning. Although I'd rather be in bed, I did appreciate the solitude of being out while most people were sleeping. Getting lost in my thoughts, my mind went to how perfect this day was going to be. I had a spa day scheduled to start at eleven ending just in time for me to get ready for dinner at Gemma's.

I was really looking forward to tonight although I really didn't know how everyone would respond to me and Jax being together. I knew Tig and Bobby would be fine. Of course T.O. wouldn't have a problem with us but he would worry about how it affected the club. Juice and Happy didn't seem too concerned. I wasn't so sure about Chibs and Piney. Luann and Lyla would be there as well and I knew they liked the idea of Jax and I as a couple. Lyla didn't really like Tara because she would often make condescending remarks about her profession. She tried to get along with her since Jax and Opie were best friends but since he went to jail, she no longer had to put forth the effort. Lyla and I hit it off as soon as we met. She was very sweet and I never judged her. I knew Opie was grateful that I was able to convince Lyla that her true talent was behind the camera so he was most likely team Henni. Nothing pleased Gemma more than me becoming Jax's Old Lady. In her eyes I was MC royalty being the daughter of the founder of the Grim Bastards. She and my Mom were the best of friends. Jax and I spent a lot of time together as kids. After my Mom died we moved to San Francisco and I didn't get to see them as much. We lost touch completely after I left for school. I hadn't realized that Daddy and T.O. were still very much involved with SAMCRO until the patch over. Once I had moved back to California and started working for Daddy's company it became clear just how close our families remained. When Daddy told me about the plans he was going to pitch to the Sons, I jumped at the chance to be a part of it. So far it's turning out to be one of the best decisions I ever made.

"Good morning Lumpy. Thought I'd come in to work off that funnel cake I ate last night at the fair." I said walking into the gym. He was wiping down the equipment even though I knew he'd done it last night. Lumpy kept the place spotless. It was his pride and joy.

"Well hey there Henderson. Sure is good to see you. It's been a while."

"I know. I've been out of the country on business with Daddy the last few months. How have you been?"

"Oh, I'm hanging in there. It got really rough around here but the Sons took care of me. Scared off a few people but my regulars never left."

"I'm glad to hear that. Well it looks like you'll be seeing a lot more of me. I'm handling all of our company's contracts here in Charming."

"Happy to see your pretty face any day. Kinda tired of looking at all the ugly mugs that come through here." I laughed as Lumpy held out his elbow. I hooked my arm through his as we walked over to the heavy bags.

"Your stuff is still in your locker. I knew you'd come back to see me eventually."

"Thanks Lumpy. You know I can't stay away. I can't resist your charms."

"Ah to be 40 years younger."

"Oh but you still got it Lumpy. I've heard what the ladies at the diner say about you." I pulled my gloves from my locker.

"Could've had every one of 'em in my day."

"You're too much Lumpy." I said laughing at his comment. I'm sure there's truth to it though.

"Probably won't have anybody in this early for you to spar with…bags will have to do."

"This will do just fine Lumpy. Wrap me up?"

"You bet honey."

I was just finishing my workout when I heard the rumble of motorcycles. A few minutes later T.O. and Montez walked in the gym.

"Thought I might find you here baby girl."

"Hey Uncle T. Everything cool in Lodi?"

"Yeah everything's good. Listen, Jax told us what happened yesterday with Montez's sister. Good thing you were there."

"Yeah Henni. I appreciate you keeping her calm. If she had run off without protection, they would have found her and killed her. She's safe at the cabin with Piney until we can find somewhere else for her to go." Montez added.

"I'm glad she came to you guys. I can only imagine the hell she's been through already."

"It got pretty bad. Even though she finally left that piece of shit husband, he's gotta go. I'll see to that." I had no doubts that Vincent would meet a painful ending. SAMCRO always took care of their own.

"Has to be done. Well, breakfast anyone?"

"Didn't know you were so cold-hearted Henni." Montez said.

"I am when I need to be." I said in all seriousness.

"Don't let that sweet face fool you, Montez. Baby girl is not to be fucked with." T.O. warned.

"Duly noted."

"Well now that we got that settled, let's go eat."

* * *

"I'm gonna walk Henni back to the inn. I'll catch up with you at TM." T.O. said to Montez as we left the diner.

"Alright man. See you later Henni."

"Bye Montez. Please say hello to your sister for me."

"Will do." Montez hopped on his bike and sped off. I figured at some point I'd have a talk with Uncle T. He had been looking out for me since I was born. He knew I could take care of myself but I'm sure that me getting closer to Jax made him nervous.

"So I hear you're coming to dinner at Gemma's tonight. You sure about this?"

"Of course. I love Gemma and get to hang out with you and the guys. What better way to spend an evening?"

"Come on Henni. You know what I mean. Only Old Ladies and members come to Gemma's dinners. This thing with Jax, I'm concerned."

"Don't worry about me. I'm a big girl and know what I'm getting into. I'm well aware of Jackson's reputation, if that's what you're concerned about."

"Yeah. I am Henni. Being aware and being involved are two different things. You know if this doesn't work out it jeopardizes decades-long ties between SAMCRO and the Bastards. Plus I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I get it Uncle T but you think Daddy would have sent me here if he thought it was a bad idea? I've never told him how I feel about Jackson but he's not stupid. Even Gemma likes the idea of us together and we know she doesn't like anyone."

"Things have finally settled down here. I just don't want anymore shit to kick back up. Be careful okay."

"Always am. Now I've got a relaxing day at the spa waiting for me. Love you Uncle T. I'll see you tonight at Gemma's." I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Alright baby girl. Love you too. See you tonight."

* * *

"Thank you Miriam." I scribbled my signature on the bill for my spa day. "Coming here is always the best part of my visit to Charming. See you next time."

"You are so welcome, Ms. Cole. We look forward to your next visit." Miriam said as she packed up the oils and creams I purchased. I left the spa feeling much more relaxed after being massaged and polished. I sauntered back to my room and started to get dressed for dinner. Wanting to show off my glowing skin, I picked out a pair of silver sequin hot pants, a cleavage-baring chiffon top and stiletto ankle boots. Just as I spritzed on my favorite perfume there was a knock at the door.

"Henni…you look amazing babe." I opened the door wider to invite him in.

"Thank you Jackson. I'm glad you approve." I slid my hands up the front of his kutte and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Oh I definitely approve. Let's get outta here now or we won't make it to dinner."

I giggled. "We better go then. I don't want to have to explain to Gemma why I didn't show up for the first dinner she invited me to." I slid on my leather jacket and walked through the door Jax held open for me.

"After you darlin. I wanna watch you walk away." I walked to the stairs and looked back over my shoulder. Jax was watching me with his bottom lip between his teeth. "Yeah, we definitely need to go now." I laughed as we walked out to his bike.

Shortly after, we arrived at Gemma's. All the guys were already here judging by the bikes lined up on the street. Jax held onto my hand as we walked into the house.

"Hey sweetheart." Gemma pulled me into a warm hug. "Hey baby." She said to Jax giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Ma. Sorry we're late."

"It's fine. Seeing Henni in that outfit I'm surprised you're here at all." Jax shot me a knowing look and we all chuckled at Gemma's comment.

"Need help with anything Gemma?"

"Yeah, I could use another hand. Come with me. Jax, the guys are in the living room." Gemma pulled me into the kitchen where Luann and Lyla were already busy.

"Hey ladies!" I went over hugged Lyla and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey Henni! I'm so glad you're here. We have so much to catch up on!"

"I know. Sorry I've been out of touch for so long. We'll definitely get together while I'm here."

"Hey baby." Luann said as she pulled me into a hug. "Aren't you a sexy little thing tonight. Jax has gotta be losing his mind seeing you in these." She tugged at the hem of my shorts.

"That's the effect I was going for." I winked at her and started piling food in a serving dish.

While Lyla and I were setting the food out on the table, I noticed Jackson and Chibs off to themselves. It looked as though they were having a heated conversation. "I sure hope that's about club business and not me." I said in a low voice to Lyla.

"I'm sure it's club stuff. You with Jax is no surprise. We all saw how much you flirted with each other." Lyla giggled.

"I'm sure you're right. Why would Chibs care anyway?"

"Exactly. Just relax and enjoy dinner." I smiled at Lyla and continued setting out the food.

"Alright shitheads, let's eat!" Gemma yelled toward the guys. They all filed in to take a seat. Jax pulled out a chair for me next to him. He winked at me and I giggled.

"You two are like high schoolers. Jax did you pass her a note asking her to be your girlfriend and check yes or no?" Luann joked. Everyone laughed except T.O. and Chibs.

"Well I think it's cute. Been awhile since we've seen Jax so happy." Lyla said.

"Yeah." Jax said looking over at me. "This is the real deal."

"Heard that before." Chibs mumbled but it was still loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What's your problem VP?" Jax asked.

"My problem Jackie, is that things have finally settled here. We made peace with the Niners and the Mayans. We're earning legit now. A lot of that due to business with Amos. Ye fuck things up with his daughter ye think it won't all go to shite?"

"I'm well aware of how much we owe Amos. I'm not about to fuck that up."

"Listen Jax, you and Henni are adults and you can do whatever you want. It took us awhile to get to where we are and we all just want to stay whole." T.O said.

"And you think I don't want that? Listen, I get it. Life is good right now. Mine is even better with Henni in it. I'm not letting her go. I respect you brothers but it's not your call."

"Listen man, I'm good. Henni and I already talked. I'm just making sure you know where I stand." T.O. clarified.

"Henni, love, I got no beef with ye. I just don't think ye and Jax is a good idea." Chibs looked me in the eyes and all I saw was sincerity. He had no malice towards me, just concern for the club.

"I understand your concern Chibs but Jax and I are serious. And like I told Uncle T., there is no way that Daddy would have sent me here to work with you guys if he was worried."

"Aye."

"Alright then it's settled. Let's eat. We worked too hard to let you assholes ruin dinner." Gemma said to the table. Everyone chuckled. Conversations started and food was passed around. The rest of the dinner went smoothly. A couple hours later, the guys started leaving. Lyla, Luann and I were helping Gemma cleanup when Jax walked into the kitchen. "Ready to go babe?"

I turned to Gemma, "You need me to do anything else?"

"No sweetheart. Thanks for helping out. I'll see you tomorrow."

I gave her and the ladies each a hug and kiss on the cheek. I'll come by the studio tomorrow." I walked over to Jax and slid my hand down his back. "I'm ready."

* * *

We were back at the inn in the parking lot. Jax was still sitting on his bike and I was standing next to him. Our hands were all over each other. Our lips locked in a deep kiss. I stepped back, taking Jax's hand in mine and tugging him off his bike. "Stay with me tonight?" I asked as I pulled him towards the door.

"I'd already planned on it."

"So sure of yourself Teller. What if I'd sent you home?"

"You weren't going to."

"Cocky bastard aren't you."

"Yep." Couldn't argue with him there. We walked up to my room in silence. His hand was still in mine. Once we reached the door I let go of his hand to retrieve the key. We walked in the room and I put my bag down. Jax reached for my hand, turning me towards him.

"You know I was serious about what I said tonight. This is the real thing. I'm not letting you go."

"I know but I appreciate you saying that anyway. It's good to know we're on the same page with this."

"We most definitely are. Now as much as I love seeing you in this outfit, I'd much rather take it off you."

"I won't stop you."

Jax pressed his lips to mine and slowly undressed me. I was down to my bra and panties when he stopped and gently pushed me back onto the bed. He stood over me looking down at my body. "Stunning. More gorgeous than I ever imagined Henni." I reached up for him. He crawled over me and captured my lips again. Propped up on one arm, he slid his other hand up my neck and buried it in my hair. Grinding against me, I could feel his hardening erection between my thighs. Jax broke our kiss and ran his thumb along my bottom lip. "Let me have you Henni." I responded by pushing his kutte off his shoulders and onto the floor. I pulled his T-shirt up, sliding my hands up along his body as I tugged it over his head. He moaned from my touch. I did the same when he slid his hands over my bra and opened the clasp in front. My nipples instantly hardened as he palmed each breast. I reached for his buckle and pushed his jeans down. He kicked them the rest of the way off and onto the floor. Only the thin fabric of his boxers and my panties separated us. Jax slipped his hand between my thighs. "You're so wet for me Henni" he moaned. "I need to be inside you." He pulled my panties off and tossed them to the floor, quickly doing the same with his boxers. "Spread for me." I opened my legs wide and Jax slowly entered me. He took his time, thrusting in and out of me, making sure it was satisfying for me too.

"You feel so damn good Jackson. Please don't stop," I begged. He quickened his thrusts a bit and I dragged my nails down the reaper tattoo on his back. Jax pushed up over me, grinding harder against me. I hooked my legs around his waist and pulled him in deeper. I felt my orgasm building and knew I wouldn't last much longer. "Come for me Henni." That was enough to push me over the edge. I came, hard, crying out and clenching around him. Jax kept thrusting, harder and deeper until he tensed up and spilled into me. I loved the feel of his dick pulsing inside of me and knew I'd never get enough of him.

"I'm in trouble now, Henni. I'll never get enough of you," he said, his words mirroring my thoughts.

"Good thing I'm willing to let you have me whenever you want, Teller."

"Mmm, just what I wanted to hear. Ready for round two?"

"Question is are you?"


	4. Control

The last few months, Jax and I had been inseparable. The only time we were apart was when he had to take care of club business. While he was out, I made sure all the deals between the company and the club were running smoothly. The maintenance contracts for the Charming Heights project had been finalized. Redwoody was making a killing. By far one of our most profitable investments. Diosa was doing so well that we were in talks to add another location near the docks. I was also invited to join the board of directors at St. Thomas and oversaw all of our company's philanthropic projects throughout the county. Having so much work here made it easier to stay in Charming longer than I'd planned. Although I'm sure Daddy knew that a certain biker had more to do with my sudden enthusiasm for Charming than the money we were making. He was great about it though. He never questioned why I hadn't come home yet. He could hear how happy I was during our almost daily phone calls.

Today, I was on my way to pick up Gemma. We were going to Redwoody and then out to lunch and shopping with Luann and Lyla. Jax left early this morning to take Lyla and the kids to Stockton to visit Opie. We knew she would need cheering up since she was always so sad after seeing him. When I arrived at Gemma's she was just getting out of her SUV. She must have just gotten back home from dropping Abel off at school and running errands. I pulled in the driveway next to her car so she could just hop right in mine and we could leave for Redwoody.

"Good morning Gemma."

"Morning sweetheart. You're looking all glowy and shit. Must be all that quality time you're spending with my son."

"Maybe I'm just happy to see you Gemma."

"Nah, he's walking around with that same stupid grin on his face. You two are doing some serious fucking." I couldn't help but laugh. Gemma was so straightforward.

"Way to be subtle about it."

"You know me. My filter doesn't work."

"Doesn't work? You've never had a filter."

"I have to keep too many people in line to worry about mincing words. You'll have to do it too and sooner than you think."

"What do you mean Gemma?"

"I mean, these porn stars and escorts don't respect Old Ladies the way croweaters do. At some point, you're gonna have to set them straight." Gemma looked over at me waiting for a response. "You ready for that Henni?"

"Gemma you know I can handle my shit but Jax and I haven't been together that long. How do they even know about us?"

"For such a brilliant mind Henni you sure are dense sometimes."

"Gemma!"

"Seriously, sweetheart. They know. When Tara left, Jax was burying himself in a different pussy every night. Basically community dick. All that stopped when you showed up. There's one in particular that drove Tara nuts so keep your eyes on her."

"So Jackson has no responsibility in all this. He just lets them do what they want?"

"He pretty much ignores them and most of them take the hint. But not Ima. She doesn't know when to quit. You're gonna have to educate that one."

"Well she'll learn today."

Gemma smiled. "That's my girl."

We got to Redwoody to see Lyla's car in the lot. They took her car to see Opie so we knew they were inside. Here we go, I thought to myself. Hopefully everyone would be on their best behavior and I wouldn't have to be less than professional. Of course as soon as we walk in we see a half-naked blonde hanging all over Jax while he's talking to Lyla. I assume this is Ima and notice everyone staring at me waiting to see what I'll do. Jax's back is to me but its pretty clear that he's not paying much attention to Ima. She sees me and starts playing with his hair. Without looking at her, Jax grabs her by the wrist and puts her arm down her side. I giggle at a now pouting Ima and walk over to say hello to Luann. "Hey baby." Luann gets up from her director's chair to give me a hug. "I know Ima is being a bitch but she's my top seller so just don't mess up her face okay?" I laughed. "Don't worry Luann, as long as she stays away from me we're good."

"Well no one has ever accused her of being too bright so I imagine that stupid bitch will try something." Gemma says.

"Let her try. She'll find out that I'm not the one to mess with." Lyla and Jax walk over to us. Jax wraps his arms around me pulling me to him. "All this porn pussy around but I didn't get excited 'til you came in. I'm taking you home. I want you on your back now." He says in a low groan.

"An offer I can't refuse." I say sarcastically. "Sorry babe. We promised Lyla we'd take her out to get her mind off Opie." Jax's phone rang and he walked off to take the call. I could tell by his body language that something was going on with the club. After a few minutes, he walked back over to me. "I gotta go babe. I'll expect you to make it up to me tonight."

"What? You're the one leaving. You should be making it up to me, Teller."

"Nah, babe. You already said you were going with Lyla. So you owe me, darlin. I'll be collecting that debt tonight." Jax kissed me and left before I could respond. I just shook my head and rejoined the ladies. We chatted awhile before deciding to head to lunch. "Sweetheart, I need a word with Luann before we leave." Gemma says to me.

"Ok, I'll just wait for you in the car."

"Let me go make sure the girls know what to do and I'll be right out." Lyla says. I nod and start walking towards the door. Ima steps in front of me with her hands on her hips. "I hope you don't think this little thing you have with Jax means anything. He was serious about Tara and I still got him in bed."

"I hope you don't think I'm worried about you. If he messes up things with me fucking around with you then he isn't worth it anyway."

"You walk around here like you're better than us. Jax will get bored with your stuck up ass and come running back to me. I'm a porn star bitch and I know exactly what Jax likes."

"Huh, so you're one of those bitches who thinks she has a cape hanging out of her pussy. Poor thing. You are good at what you do though. I'll give you that. And please, keep it up, you're making me lots of money." I step closer to her so we're nearly nose-to-nose. "But as far as Jackson goes, that's my dick now. You touch him again and you will catch a beat down for the disrespect. Now get the fuck outta my face and get back to guzzling cum." Ima starts to walk off and I smack her on the ass. "Atta girl. Go make us some money." She stops, turns around and glares back at me. I smile then pucker my lips in an air kiss. Ima stomps her foot, growls and storms off bumping into Lyla. "What did you say to her?" Lyla asked laughing.

"Nothing. I just told her to keep up the good work."

* * *

Later that evening I was back at my room relaxing with a bottle of red wine and a good book when there was a knock at the door. I was lounging in just my panties and a short robe. I don't bother covering up when I see Jax through the peephole. "Here to collect?" I ask as I pull him in the room by his kutte and into a deep kiss. "Mmm, yes ma'am but you're wearing too many clothes."

"Well that can be easily remedied." I step back a little and let my robe slowly drop from my shoulders to the floor. I hook my thumbs in the sides of my panties pushing them down and stepping out of them as the thin material slides to the carpet. Jax starts to take off his clothes as well but I stop him. "Uh um, not yet." I say wagging my finger at him. I step closer pushing him against the door and start kissing him again. My hands make their way to his waist. Slowly, I pull down his zipper and undo his belt buckle. I push down his jeans and boxers just enough to allow his erection to spring free. He moans into my mouth as I take him into my hands stroking his length. Dropping to my knees, I start teasing his manhood with my tongue. Jax tilts his head back and grabs me by the back of mine. "Suck me, Henni."

"Patience Teller. We'll get there. Trust me. I know what I'm doing." He chuckles and I resume dragging my tongue across his dick. I cup and massage him while my tongue flicks at the underside of the head of his cock. "Fuck Henni, you're killing me." Jax moans as I continue to pleasure him with my mouth. Licking the tip, I moan "Mmm baby. I love how you taste. I want more." Jax grabs the base of his cock and tightens his grip on the back of my head. He presses his dick against my closed lips. "I think you're gonna get more than you can handle, babe. Open." I look up at him with a wicked smile. "We'll see about that." I open my mouth and Jax slides in to the back of my throat. He moves his other hand to my head and my hand takes over stroking him as I suck. All we hear are the sloppy wet sounds of my greedy mouth. Jax continues thrusting until I feel him tense up, filling my mouth and I swallow every drop. After sliding him out of my mouth, I kiss the tip and stand up. "Well my work here is done." I reach over to grab my panties and robe off the floor. "I'm kinda tired. You can see yourself out." I put on my robe and turn to walk towards the bathroom. Jax furrows his brow and grabs my arm. "What? You think I'm leaving after that?"

"No but the look on your face sure was funny." I said laughing.

"I'm gonna make you pay for that Henni."

"I'm counting on it Jackson."

* * *

"Hey sleepyhead." Jax said to me as I awoke and turned over to find him getting dressed.

"Hey." I stood up and slipped on my robe. "Ow." I said walking gingerly towards the bathroom.

"Sore babe?" Jax called after me.

"Yeah. We probably should have stopped after the third time."

Jax chuckled. "I hate to see you in pain but it does do my ego good."

"Well why don't you and your ego take me to breakfast." I said walking back into the bedroom.

"I can do that. Go ahead and get dressed. I'll run home to shower and take Abel to school. Pick you up in an hour?"

"I'll be ready."

A little over an hour later, Jax and I walked into a diner not too far from Teller Morrow. We sat down in a booth and waited for the server to come over and take our order.

"I think I'm going to head home tomorrow. I need to check in at the office and spend some time with Daddy."

"I know babe but I've gotten so use to seeing you everyday. I'm not ready for you to leave."

"I feel the same way but it's just a few days. Besides aren't you guys going on a protection run for Unser?"

"Yeah and we gotta meet up with our Arizona charter. Probably be gone a week or so."

"Well that works out. I don't want to be here if you're not but if I get back before you, I can hang out with Abel. Give us a chance to bond."

"I love that you are making him a priority. It means a lot to me. Especially after…" Jax stopped mid-sentence and looked down at the table. I put my hands out on the table so he could place his in mine.

"Jackson, I care about you and Abel a lot. I know what you both have been through and I'm not going to do anything to hurt him. Or you."

"I know that your first instinct isn't to cut and run when things get rough. But it's easy to stay when it's calm darlin. That can all change on any given day. SAMCRO will always have enemies Henni and it can get real bloody."

"I've been close the last couple years Jackson. Even when it was bloody I stayed close. Now I know there's a difference in being a business partner and an Old Lady but either way, I'm here."

Jax flashed his famous Teller smile. "I like that you're my Old Lady. Being SAMCRO's business partner was fine but I like the extra benefits I get with you being an Old Lady."

"I'm sure you do. I like them myself." I gave Jax a sexy smile of my own.

"Speaking of benefits, there's a wrap party at Redwoody tonight. You coming?" We both chuckled at the pun.

"I don't know yet. Depends on what time I decide to leave tomorrow. I can't party all night with porn stars and then expect to be able to drive early in the morning." A server finally came over to take our order.

"I'm expected to be there and really you should come too boss." Jax said after the server left to place our orders. He had a point. With Redwoody being a major investment and moneymaker for Cole Industries, I really should be present.

"Yeah you're right. I'm sure Daddy will tell me it's good for business to attend. I'll just sleep in and leave around noon."

"Hate to break it to you babe but you were going to be sleeping late anyway. If I'm not seeing you for a week, I'm keeping you up all night."

"Promises, promises, Teller."

* * *

I spent the rest of the day hanging out with Abel since I wouldn't see him for a few days. We both were so use to spending time together everyday. I knew he would miss me as much as I would miss him. After grabbing a bite to eat, I arrived back at my room to get ready for the party.

"Hmm, what do I wear to a party with bikers and porn stars?" I laughed out loud thinking about what Harrison would likely say. "Wear something tight and extra slutty so you can show those hoes how it's done." I'm sure Gemma would say something similar. Even though I didn't feel the need to compete with the talent, I did enjoy the reaction I got from Jax whenever I wore revealing clothing. I decided on a backless halter top held together with crystal chains, leather skinny pants and stilettos. Pulling my hair up into a high ponytail, I finished off the look with a pair of large hoop earrings and bangles. By the time I arrived at the studio, the party was already in full swing. I see Luann, Lyla, Gemma and of course Ima, talking to Jax. "Damn, Henni! You look smoking hot." He says as I walk up, slide my hands around his waist and plant a quick kiss on his lips. Ima's back was to me so she didn't see me approaching them. "Thank you baby. Ladies. Ima." I greeted sweetly.

"I didn't touch him I swear!" Ima said holding her hands up in surrender and backing away from us. She quickly turned and disappeared. Jax looks curiously over at me.

"What the hell was that about? You say something to her?" Jax said clearly amused.

"I just gave her a little pep talk last time I was here." I said innocently. "Clearly it worked. This movie was the most downloaded on our site!"

"Her movies were already top sellers, Henni." Luann eyed me knowingly.

"Yeah, cut the crap, Henni. Ima nearly pissed her pants just now." Gemma added.

Lyla chimed in "Let's just say Henni took care of our Ima problem."

"Ima problem. Henni! You threatened her didn't you?" Luann gasped.

"Oh no Luann, I merely made a few uh, managerial suggestions." I said holding in my laugh.

"Henderson Cole!" Luann huffed.

"Okay, fine. I told her it's probably not a good idea to touch my things." I said shrugging.

"And by things you mean me?" Jax said with a sexy grin.

"Well, yeah. It's disrespectful to touch what belongs to another woman." I said pointing my nose in the air.

Lyla was in tears laughing. "You scared her so bad she won't go near any of the guys."

"Well I guess she learned today." Gemma said. "Bout time someone put that bitch in her place. I bet she won't be slanging that rancid pussy around the clubhouse anymore."

"You're welcome." I said smugly. For the rest of the night, I ate and drank and laughed until I hurt. I decided from now on, I would attend every Redwoody wrap party. They were just too much fun to miss. Coupled with the parties at the clubhouse I'd been attending, my social life had definitely improved. "How soon can I get you naked?" Jax moaned in my ear, pressing the front of his body against the back of mine.

"Not soon enough. I thought I would have been splayed out underneath you by now. Guess I'm losing my touch."

"Shit babe. Why didn't you say something? I could tell you were having a good time and didn't want to pull you away from the girls. We could have been outta here hours ago."

"It's fine. I didn't want to pull you from the guys either. They would have teased you to no end."

"I don't give a shit. If they had an Old Lady that looked like you, especially in this outfit, they would have done the same thing."

"Well then take me to my room so you can have your wicked way with me."

"You keep talking like that and we won't make it to the room Henni."

"Promise? I can think of a thousand places between here and the inn that I'd like to get naked with you."

"You naughty girl." Jax growled pulling me towards the exit. "Now you're gonna have to show me."


	5. Return

Early one morning, about a week later, I arrived back in Charming. I wanted to see Jax before he left out for club business. Only a couple bikes were there and a white sedan I hadn't seen before. Gemma's SUV wasn't in its usual spot. I walked in the clubhouse to see Bobby sitting at a table going over the club's books.

"Hey Bobby. Where is everybody? I'm not that early am I?"

"Hey Henni, uh Gemma went to a parents' meeting at Abel's school. She'll be back in an hour or so."

"Parents' meeting? I saw Jax's bike outside did he go with Gemma?" I noticed Bobby hadn't looked at me at all. I was starting to get nervous.

"No, Jax isn't with Gemma. He's in the dor- Henni, wait! Don't go back there yet!" Too late. Ignoring Bobby, I headed straight toward Jax's room. I was livid. Did he stay here last night with some croweater? No, they respect Old Ladies but those Redwoody and Diosa girls don't. If I find Ima's ass back there I'll kill 'em both! I turned the corner and looked down the hall. Jax's door was slightly open but I knocked anyway and walked in without waiting for a response. I knew I would not be prepared for whatever I saw but I certainly was not expecting this. Jax was sitting fully dressed on the edge of the bed with his face in his hands. A woman was standing in front of him but her back was turned to me so I couldn't see who she was.

"Jax, what's going on here?" I asked in a voice calmer than I felt. Jax looked up at me with a pained expression on his gorgeous face.

"Henni, I…"

He started talking but I could no longer hear him. The woman had turned around and I could see that it was Tara. I could also see that she was very pregnant.

* * *

 _ **Earlier that morning...**_

"Jax, I came back because our baby boy deserves to grow up with his father. We can be a family again."

"Tara you left all that behind when you went to Chicago. You left your family. You left Abel. How can I let you back in our lives when you turn and run the minute you get uncomfortable?"

"That's not fair. I only wanted you out of this life. The violence, the guns, the drugs…it was all too much. Why would you want Abel to grow up in all of this? When I found out I was pregnant I just didn't want our baby to know this chaos. We had been fighting a lot and I didn't know what to do. I panicked and ran."

"Tara, I get that. I really do but I told you I was getting us out of guns. I wanted us to earn through legitimate business. So you're either impatient or just wanted me away from SAMCRO. Either way this is my family. I'd never leave them or let this club die."

"I see that now Jax. That's why I came back. I want this. I want this life with you. With Abel and our baby."

"I'm happy you came back. You know how important family is to me and I want this child in my life. But Tara there is no us. I don't trust you. How can I know that you won't cut and run the second things don't go your way? I'll do everything I can to make sure you're comfortable and safe. I'll come with you to the doctor and be there when you deliver. That's all I can give you. You won't be around Abel. You've hurt him enough. I won't let you hurt him again."

"Jax I never meant to hurt Abel. You know that. I've been his mother since Wendy left."

"Exactly Tara. You were his mother and you abandoned him. You had your reasons but he still got hurt. You don't get to just pick up where you left off this time like nothing happened. It took us forever to convince him that he didn't do anything wrong. That it wasn't his fault you left. I'm not putting him through that again."

"Jax I'm not leaving this time. Things are different. We're having a baby. I just want us to be a family."

"Tara, what part of this are you not understanding? I want this baby. I just don't want you."

"You don't mean that Jax. Look at all we've been through. This baby can be another chance for us. We can be like we were before."

"Tara we weren't that great before. You were spending more time at the hospital and I was out dealing with club shit. It wasn't anyone's fault we just grew apart."

"I still love you Jax. I want our family back." Tara walked toward Jax reaching for him. He stepped back shaking his head.

"I'm done talking about this Tara. When you left, you gave up this family. But the baby…he's my family. I will take care of my son, I promise. So let's just sit down and talk about what you need." He sat down on the bed.

Tara exhaled. "Ok." She sat down in the chair across from Jax. "I've been staying with my friend Stacy in Stockton. That's also where my OB/GYN is located."

"Stockton? Why not here Tara."

"I just wasn't comfortable being a patient of the doctors I used to work with and Stacy is single with no kids. Everyone I know here in Charming has a family. I didn't want to impose. I hadn't started looking for a place because I was hoping I could move in with you."

"That's not gonna happen Tara. I'll help you get a place nearby. It'll be hard to make it to all your appointments since your doctor is in Stockton but I'll do my best to make it work. Send the bills to me."

"Thank you Jax. I know it'll be a pain riding up to Stockton every week but I'm a lot more comfortable there."

"I get it. It's fine but you can't stay in Stockton forever. I want my son close. Start looking for a place to rent for now. Maybe we can find something more permanent before the baby comes."

"Okay, but I haven't started working yet Jax. Maybe I can get my old position but I would like some time with the baby before I go back to work."

"I know. Don't worry about money Tara. Just take care of yourself and my son. I'll take care of everything else."

"I appreciate that Jax." Tara stood up and walked over to look at the pictures stuck to the cork board on the wall. "You took down all the pictures of us Jax?"

I don't want to start this shit again. Jax thought to himself so he just sat quietly on the bed. Then he heard the sound of 4-inch heels coming down the hall. Normally he would be excited that Henni was coming to his dorm. This day just had to get worse. He put his face in his hands and braced for whatever happened next.

* * *

In the months before Tara came back, Jax and I had spent nearly every free moment together. Tara's pregnancy hadn't changed that. I really thought it would complicate things with us but it just didn't. Not from a lack of trying on Tara's part. Jax did exactly what he said he'd do as far as financially supporting Tara and accompanying her to the doctor. She never saw Abel. Though she did try to insert herself into Jax's life at every opportunity. Her ultimate goal seemed to be getting under my skin. I guess she didn't realize just how hard that was to do. I've got to hand it to her, she was persistent. Although Jax warned her to stay away, she didn't listen. She played up the sympathy she got from being pregnant and periodically showed up at TM. I happened to be there on one of those occasions when Jax was out on club business. I was sitting at one of the picnic tables with Gemma while she was having a smoke.

"What does this gash want." Gemma pulled on her cigarette and slowly blew out the smoke.

"Jackson." I said. We both chuckled as Tara approached us.

"Gemma. Henni." She said dryly. "Either of you know when Jax will be back?"

"Yeah, let me just go check my crystal ball and I'll get back with you." Gemma said. Her words oozing with sarcasm. Tara gave a sarcastic little laugh of her own and looked over at me as if I'd give her more information.

"What do you need Tara? Maybe we can help you?" I said.

"You can help me by telling me where Jax is. I need to talk to him." She was clearly frustrated that he wasn't really talking to her about anything but the baby. I didn't have any resentment towards her. I actually understood her frustration. I'm pretty sure its hard to be pregnant and not be with the child's father. But, I wasn't the one who got her pregnant and my patience was wearing thin. "Tara, if Jax wanted you to know his whereabouts he would have told you. Now if you're in labor call his phone and leave a message. I'm sure he'll meet you at the hospital. Otherwise send him a text." Tara fumed. I knew that Jax never answered her calls. She always had to leave a voicemail and he would text her back. Obviously it pissed her off that I knew this. Her showing up here was a desperate attempt to get him to pay attention to her.

"You're really enjoying this aren't you, Henni." I glanced over at Gemma who just shrugged and tapped her cigarette in the ashtray.

"Enjoying what exactly Tara?" I said truly perplexed.

"The fact that Jax won't talk to me. I'm sure you had something to do with that. I guess I shouldn't be surprised though. You pranced around here for years in your tight pencil skirts and high-heels trying to get his attention. Always flirting and throwing yourself at him. You knew Jax was with me and you tried to seduce him anyway. Know matter how much I begged him to stay away from you, he just couldn't resist. I saw how he lusted after you. I couldn't compete with whatever fantasy you fulfilled for him. He barely touched me anymore. We would still be together if you had just stayed away. This is all your fault!" She had started to cry.

"Jesus, Tara. Didn't I teach you anything? This is so pathetic. No wonder you lost Jax." Gemma shook her head then got up and left. I sighed. I had no reason to but I actually felt bad for Tara. I'm sure the hormones where causing her emotions to be all over the place. I doubt she would have ever admitted any of this to me under other circumstances.

"Sit down, Tara." I said softly. She went and sat down where Gemma had previously been sitting. "I think you're confusing me with Ima or some croweater. I was never with Jax while he was with you. That's not my style. As far as him not talking to you…that's all him."

"I don't believe you. I overheard some of your conversations. I saw the texts. You were fucking him." She said angrily.

"Alright Tara, if it makes it easier on you, believe what you want. I'm not going to argue with you. But honey, whatever happened in your relationship with Jax is between you and him. I wasn't there. In any aspect."

"It doesn't matter Henni. You were just a distraction. I've been with him since we were 16 and now I'm having his baby. That's something you can't compete with. Jax will see that and we'll be together. You'll be the fun little memory he jokes about with the guys."

"Oh girl, I really do feel sorry for you. Whatever you have to tell yourself so you can sleep at night. It must be hard being pregnant and alone. But Tara, you did this. You left Jax and went back to Chicago. You left the family he was trying to give you. You did that. And Tara if you forget everything else I've said today, remember this. Henderson Cole does not compete with anyone for anything. I'm on a whole other level dear." Tara looked at me as if she wanted to crawl over the table and claw my eyes out. She knew better. We were just staring each other down when Jax and the guys rode onto the TM lot. Jax walked up behind me. He rubbed his hands over my shoulders and bent down to kiss me on my neck. "Hey babe. I'm glad you're here. Need you at the table for church today. You got time?" Occasionally Jax would have me discuss how the projects were going that SAMCRO had with Daddy's company. After all the shit Clay got them into, under his leadership, Jax really wanted decisions on how they earned to be voted on by the club. I had recently brought up a couple new ventures to him that I thought may be of interest to the club so I figured he wanted me to give the details to the guys.

"Of course." I looked over at Tara. "I'm done here." I stood up to leave when we heard Tara mumble something. I sighed and turned toward her with my arms folded in front of me. "What is it Tara?" Jax asked acknowledging her presence for the first time.

"You're unbelievable, Jax. I removed I don't know how many bullets from your asses and patched up countless wounds and she gets to know club business? You didn't share that much with me Jax. I've been with you since we were teenagers. I'm the one that's been here the whole time!" Tara was yelling now.

"You're also the one that left Tara. Twice. You haven't been here for shit." Jax said clearly irritated with her but not yelling either. I'm sure he just wanted her to calm down out of concern for the baby. "I don't have time for this. Why are you here anyway?"

"Jax we have a lot to talk about. You'd know that if you'd answer my calls." Jax started to say something but Tara held up her hand in surrender. "I'm sorry. I don't want to fight Jax. This can wait 'til you're done. I'll come back in an hour."

"Fine." Jax and I turned to go in the clubhouse. "Guys! Church!" Jax yelled as we entered the main room of the clubhouse. "You okay, babe. She bothering you?"

"Tara doesn't have that kind of power." I said.

"Good." He said grabbing my face with both hands and kissing me. "I don't want my shit with Tara blowing back on you."

"It's not, baby. Believe it or not, I actually empathize with her. She just can't let go. I'd probably act the same way if I were in her shoes. You're kind of addicting, Teller. I've heard that it's hard to quit you." I said rubbing my hands up and down his chest.

"Well you'll never find out. You're it for me Henni."

"Damn right I am. It doesn't get any better than me, Prez." I said walking into the chapel to take a seat at the table. Jax stood there so he could watch me walk away.

"She's not like any other woman Jax." T.O. said slapping his hand on Jax's shoulder. "You do right by her. We go too far back for our families to break ties if this ends bad."

Jax turned to face T.O. "You don't have to worry about that. I know what I got man. Like I told her, she's it for me."

"Say no more brother. Let's go handle business."

I laid out the details of the new projects for SAMCRO. Everyone but Piney seemed to be on board but that probably had more to do with my involvement than it being a bad deal for the club. I stood to leave so they could vote but Jax stopped me. "Wait Henni. I want you to hear this too." I sat back down and Jax continued. "Maria, Montez's sister is safe. We got her down to Bakersfield with their aunt. Montez is going to be staying with her a few days and we'll keep an eye on her piece of shit husband to make sure he doesn't go after her. We still don't know what the Nords have planned so from now on, no one rides alone. That includes you Henni. If you're not with me I want Hap or Tig escorting you."

"Yeah." Happy said nodding.

"I got you doll." Tig said winking at me. "Nothing touches her boss."

"And what about Tara? Don't you think someone ought to be looking after the mother of your unborn child? She needs more protection than this g-"

"Careful Piney." Jax said glaring at him across the table. "One of the prospects can go with her. She'll be fine if she stays in Stockton like I told her to. There's no reason for her to be in Charming right now anyway."

"Plenty reasons for her to be here. You hiding Tara away because of her?" He said pointing to me. "You think she deserves more protection than your pregnant girlfriend. You gonna let your dick get somebody killed."

"Enough, old man!" Jax slammed his hand down on the table. "She is not my girlfriend. Henni is my Old Lady and she will be protected at all costs. None of this is your business but since you're so concerned you can babysit Tara. I need the prospects on Vincent and the Nords anyway." Piney grunted but didn't say anything more. I shook my head and stood to leave the room. I'd had enough of Piney's shit and they needed to vote. I walked over and kissed Jax on the cheek. "I'll be with Gemma." I said glaring at Piney before I left the chapel. I walked over to the TM office to find Gemma pouring over papers strewn about on her desk. I plopped down in the chair across from her. "What is Piney's deal? Does he hate all Black people or just me?"

"What'd that old toad say now?" Gemma said looking over her glasses.

"Nothing directly. He's just mouthing off to Jax about him wanting me protected more than Tara."

"This about the shit going with the Nords?"

"Yeah. Tara's been staying all the way in Stockton and its not like he's leaving her completely unprotected."

"Piney's senile or drunk. Maybe both. Don't pay him any mind. I do find it interesting that Tara's in Stockton though. I'd think she'd want to be as close to Jax as she could get."

"I found that interesting myself. Jax said she was staying with a nurse friend of hers that she met at the prison."

"Seems strange that she wouldn't stay with Margaret. Those two were thick as thieves before she left." Gemma said.

"Margaret? Margaret Murphy? The administrator at St. Thomas?

"Yeah, you know her?"

"Yeah, I met her a few times with Daddy. Since I've been elected to the board I've gotten to know her. She's a little too nosy but seems nice enough."

"Don't trust that bitch. She never liked Jax and was always sticking her nose in club business. If she finds out about you and Jax she'll try to turn you against him and the club."

"Ha! Good luck with that! Nothing she could say to turn me against the club. I'm an Old Lady now!"

"You sure are sweetheart. Come with me. It's time to go get Abel."

The guys were still in church so Gemma got Phil to escort us to Abel's school. He was so excited to see us when he came outside. He skipped up to me and Gemma giving us both big hugs. "Hey Gramma! Hey Henni!"

"You have fun at school today sweetheart?" Gemma asked as he grabbed our hands walking back to the car. "Yes! We played hot lava at recess today. I was the only one that didn't fall in!" Gemma and I laughed. He was so proud.

"Hey buddy, how about we go to the playground and then get some ice cream?"

"Yay!" Abel yelled and hopped up into Gemma's SUV.

"What's that about Henni? You know Jax likes to see him right after school when he's at the clubhouse." Gemma said quietly.

"I know. I know. But Tara was coming back to talk to Jax and he doesn't want Abel around her, remember?"

"Right. And to think, that gash is in my life forever now."

"Well at least you get another grandbaby out of it."

"Yeah and I better be getting one from you too, Henni."

"Let's just get use to this one before we start shopping for my maternity clothes okay?" Gemma giggled as we climbed into her SUV and headed to the park. On the way I text Jax to let him know that we were keeping Abel away from the clubhouse while he talked to Tara.

Thanks babe. This shouldn't take long though.

Ok. Just let me know when she leaves and we'll head back.

Ok, love you.

Love you.

Abel had barely finished his ice cream when I got another text from Jax.

Get your sweet ass back to the clubhouse. I wanna see you and my son.

On our way baby.

"From that stupid grin on your face I take it that message was from Jax."

"Sure was. He wants us to head back to TM."

"Alright. You ready Abel?" Gemma said.

"Mmm hmm." Abel said nodding his head as he gulped down his last spoonful of ice cream. We headed out of the ice cream shop and I helped Abel get in his car seat. Gemma went over to Phil and said something to him I couldn't hear. "Heads up Phil. Darby and Weston are across the street."

"Yeah, I've been watching them a couple minutes."

"Let's get back to TM before those shitheads try something."

"Yes ma'am."

"Don't call me that!"

"Sorry Gemma."

* * *

"Who's that with Gemma?" Weston tilted his chin toward us as he and Darby walked down the sidewalk across from the ice cream shop.

"The nanny? Fuck if I know." Darby said.

"Nah, too friendly with Gemma to be a nanny."

"Well right now we got bigger things to worry about than who's hanging out with Gemma. Come on let's get back to the house." Weston grunted as he eyed us until we drove off.


	6. Everything

A few of the guys were hanging around outside TM when we arrived. Jax jogged over to catch Abel in his arms as he ran towards him. "Hey little man!" I loved watching Jax interact with Abel. Their bond just melted my heart.

"Hey Daddy. Gramma and Henni took me to get ice cream!"

"Oh yeah? What kind you get?"

"Cookie dough. That's my favorite!"

"Good choice buddy. I like that one too." Jax kissed Gemma on the cheek as we walked up to him and Abel. He leaned over and pecked me on the lips.

"We need to talk son. Why don't you and Henni come to my house and I'll make dinner." Jax looked at me and I nodded my head in agreement with Gemma's suggestion. I knew she wanted to know what Tara and Jax discussed.

"Alright Ma. Take the kid. Henni and I will be there in a few." He put Abel down and mussed his hair. "Go with Gramma Abel."

"Ok Daddy." Gemma and Abel headed off to her SUV. Jax slid an arm around my waist as we walked to his bike.

"Rough day Teller?" I could tell he had a lot on his mind.

"Yeah. I need a happy ending. I'm staying with you tonight. I'm sure Ma won't mind keeping the kid."

"As you wish, Prez." Jax and I spent nearly every evening together when I was in town but usually I left to sleep at the inn. I wasn't quite comfortable staying over at Jax's because I thought it would be too confusing for Abel. Jax disagreed of course but didn't push the issue. He would often get Neeta to stay overnight with Abel and he would stay at the inn with me. I loved waking up next to him and knew that eventually I'd start sleeping over at his house. I was coming to Charming more often and staying longer each visit. Jax kissed me tenderly on the lips then strapped a helmet on my head. I climbed on his bike after him. We rode out of the TM parking lot but didn't head straight to his Mom's. Jax rode around a bit taking the longest route possible to Gemma's. When we got there Abel was watching cartoons and Gemma was in the kitchen preparing a snack for him. Jax sat down leaning back in the chair and staring down at the kitchen table.

"Henni you mind taking this to Abel and giving me a minute to talk to Jax?"

"Sure Gemma." I took the snack and joined Abel on the floor in front of the TV.

"What's going on in that head of yours baby?" Gemma lit a cigarette and offered one to Jax. He lit it up, taking a long pull and blew the smoke up toward the ceiling.

"So much Ma. This shit with Tara is ridiculous. Piney's being a pain in the ass. And the Nords are up to something but I can't figure out what it is."

"Yeah, Phil and I saw Weston and Darby watching us at the ice cream shop today. Assholes are definitely up to something."

"Shit. Did Henni see them?"

"If she did she didn't say anything and neither did I. But you need to tell her who these guys are Jax. We don't know what they're capable of."

"She knows enough to understand why she needs protecting."

"Jax, Henni's your Old Lady now. Only way this is gonna work is if you tell her nothing or everything."

"I don't know Ma. At first I didn't tell Tara anything. She kept on me, wanting full disclosure so I tell her and she bails. I couldn't take it if Henni bailed on me too."

"Tara was weak. Henni is cut from a different cloth son. She's one tough chick. She can handle it."

"Yeah. You're right. She's definitely solid. I've met my match with her."

"Yes you have so don't fuck it up. Keep your dick in your pants and away from Ima and those damn croweaters. Henni won't tolerate that shit."

"I know Ma! Can we talk about something else. I don't want to discuss my dick with my mother."

"Yeah well don't forget what I said. The fastest way to lose that woman is to disrespect her. Club shit won't run her off but fucking around will." Gemma said pointing her cigarette at Jax. I walked back into the kitchen. "Gemma you need me to help with dinner?"

"Oh thanks sweetheart but I got it. You sit here with Jax." She stood up and walked over to the fridge. "He needs to fill us in on what that bitch said today anyway. Goddamn cunt is up to something."

"You don't pull any punches do you Gemma?"

"Not when it comes to Tara. What was all that crying and shit today? And why is she in Stockton, Jax? That doesn't make any sense."

"I'm with Gemma on this Jackson. It does seem strange that she doesn't want to be in Charming."

"It's easier to keep her safe if she's there. Ma said you guys were being watched today."

"Watched? By who?"

"Nords. That's why I want you protected babe. I'm sure they're getting desperate which means they'll try something stupid. Plus they hate color, Henni. Especially Weston. I don't put nothing past him."

"That's why you wanted Hap and Tig protecting me?"

"Yeah. I know T.O. would take a bullet for you but those racist fucks would take too much pleasure in taking you both out if given the chance and you're together. I won't risk it."

"I understand baby but you really don't think Tara needs more protection. She is carrying your child."

"She'll be fine if she doesn't go out alone. I told her what was going on and she says she'll stay in Stockton."

"Think she'll listen?" I asked.

"She's been through enough shit with the club to know this is serious."

"Well that's resolved but I get the feeling there's something else on your mind. What haven't you told us Jackson?

"Yeah like why she's in Stockton in the first place. I get that it's safer for her but I don't get why she's so willing to stay there. Don't add up."

"Actually it does Ma. She doesn't want her coworkers as her doctors. She's just more comfortable in Stockton."

"She fed you that bullshit? I ain't buying it. She makes every effort to get you back but wants to live in Stockton and not here?" Gemma said.

"No, actually…she wants to live with me. When she first came back she said she was hoping to move back in with me and Abel."

"I hope you told her to fuck off!" Gemma interrupted slamming down the pot she was holding.

"I told her that wasn't gonna happen. That I'd help her get a place and pay the doctor bills. She was fine with that." Jax paused.

"I feel like there's a 'but' coming." I mumbled.

"But then she brought it up again today. She doesn't want to burden her friend Stacy but she's gonna need help with the baby. Neeta is already there most days with Abel. I know I said I didn't want her around Abel. I meant that. But she will be anyway when the baby comes. It was fucked up how she left but she was a good mom to him. And it's sure a hell of a lot easier having her and the baby there rather than going back and forth between two houses trying to be in both my sons lives."

"This is a bad idea" Gemma said mumbling over the food she was cooking and shaking her head.

"So you've already decided this is what you're doing?" I asked.

"No I told her I would discuss it with you first. But Henni I really want my sons together. I can set up the guest room for the baby since Neeta wouldn't have to stay overnight anymore. I'll stay at the clubhouse once she moves in. Nothing is happening until after the baby is born."

"Sounds like you two got it all figured out. What can I say to that?"

"You can say no and I'll have to figure something else out."

"I hate this."

"Me too but I gotta deal with it. You don't. I'm not losing you over this shit but I have to take care of my son. I don't know what else to do babe."

"I know." I sighed and stood up from the table. "We don't have to figure this all out today. I'm going to play with Abel."

Jax started to say something as I left the room but Gemma interrupted him. "Just give her a minute, Jax. It's a lot to take in."

"Fuck." He said slamming his hand on the table.

* * *

"Hey Tara."

"Hey Stace"

"Who's the old guy sitting on our porch?"

"That's Piney. There's a threat against the club and since I'm pregnant with Jax's baby, I get club protection."

"Should I be worried?"

"No. It's probably nothing. We're safe here in Stockton. Piney's always had a soft spot for me so that's why he's here."

"Okay. Oh by the way, I saw Margaret today. She says hi."

"What! You saw Margaret? Did you tell her I was pregnant?"

"No. What's the big deal though? Not like you can hide it. You're about to pop girl!"

"I know. I just don't know what I'm going to do yet. I saw Jax today. We talked a lot but he's still so mad at me for leaving. I know I can't stay with you forever but I don't know if he'll let me stay with him yet."

"Listen, I do a few shifts at St. Thomas from time to time. I really like it. Lots of cute doctors too. I've been thinking about moving to Charming and working full-time there. We could get a nice place. I don't mind helping you out with the baby."

"No! I don't want to that!" Stacy looked confused by Tara's outburst.

"Sorry. Hormones. Thank you Stace but I should really try to work things out with Jax. He's mad but I think he'll come around once the baby is here. We have so much history together and I still love him. I just want us to be a family."

"It's okay but Tara I don't think that's what he wants. If he did you'd be there with him already."

"He does! He just doesn't know it yet. He'll take me back he has to."

"Ok. Ok. Calm down. Let's order some dinner and set up the guest room for Piney. We can talk about all this some other time."

* * *

After dinner, I chatted with Gemma while Jax got Abel ready for bed. "Where are you on all of this baby?" Gemma asked as she sat down at the table.

"With the racists or the ex?" I said with a sarcastic chuckle.

"Henni, you know Jax would never let anything happen to you. As far as Tara, I think he's doing this out of guilt."

"Guilt? Why would he feel guilty about her?" Gemma drew in a deep breath and blew it out slowly.

"Jax loved Tara. A part of him always will. But he loves his family just as much and she never understood that. She has always tried to pull him away. Wanted him to go with her to Chicago when they graduated. He just couldn't do it. So he let her go. When she came back, he thought it was a second chance for them. And it was good for awhile but then she started trying to pull him away again when Clay got the club deeper into guns and drugs. When Jax got the gavel, he told her his vision for the club. That he was getting them out of the shit Clay got them into. As you know, it got really bad before things settled. Tara couldn't handle it. This time he didn't try to fix things between them. She gave up and left. Henni, it broke him when she left the first time. The second time, it shattered whatever was left. Even though he feels nothing for her, I think he's feeling guilty about it all and this is his way of trying to make it right."

"I get it Gemma. He just wants his family together. I don't have a problem with that but damn…moving her into his house?" I shook my head. "How am I suppose to get right with that?"

"I know baby. The way she left him and Abel…especially my grandbaby, that shit was unforgivable. But he wants his sons together. I gotta get right with it too." Gemma reached over and put her hand on top of mine. "It's gonna be fine baby. Tara was all wrong for him. Always pulling him away. He's got you now. You're the glue holding everything together."

"You're right Gemma. This won't break us. I won't let it. We'll get through it just like everything else."

"That's what I wanted to hear." Gemma stood and headed towards her bedroom. Stopping before she left the room, she turned and smirked at me. "You know Henni, you're sounding more like a Teller everyday."

* * *

Later that evening, Jax and I were taking off our helmets in front of the inn. We were both quiet. Jax was probably thinking about all that had happened today. I know I was.

"Let's grab a drink before we turn in. I think we both need it"

"Yeah." Jax said as he took my hand and let me lead him down the sidewalk. I knew the little dive bar at the end of the block wouldn't be crowded. We sat down at a table in a dark corner of the bar. A server came over to take our order.

"What can I get you two?"

"Jack and coke for my lady. Just bring me the bottle."

"Sure thing." She left to get our drinks. We didn't say anything just looked at each other. Both worried about what the other was thinking.

"Here you go" the server said as she placed our drinks on the table. "Can I get you anything else?" She said looking back and forth between Jax and I.

"No thank you." I said.

"Alright. I'll be back to check on you in awhile." She left and we both sipped our drinks.

"Are you upset with me Henni? I understand if you are bu-"

"No Jackson, I'm not. I'm just sad. I know how much family means to you and it's sad that having this baby isn't the happy occasion it's supposed to be."

"I am happy about the baby. I'm just trying not to fuck up what I've got going with you. I've made some really bad decisions in the past and I'm trying to get this right."

"I don't think moving Tara in your house is a good decision but I understand it. I wouldn't want to be all alone with a baby either. If it makes things easier on you then move her in. You have enough stuff to worry about."

"I'm glad you understand babe. This will all be fine, I promise."

"No promises, Jackson. I agree with Gemma. This is a really bad idea but I realize you don't have much of a choice. Let's just take it one step at a time."

"I guess this is that bad karma coming back to bite me for all the shit I've done. I'm just so glad you haven't bailed on me."

"Didn't you tell me karma didn't work like that?" Jax nodded his head. "And I said I was with you, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember." Jax said smiling.

"I meant it. I don't scare easily Jackson. If a bunch of racist drug dealing thugs don't run me off, a baby sure isn't."

"I know you can handle a lot Henni. I just don't want you to keep having to deal with shit 'cause of me."

"I hate to break it to you Teller but you're the leader of a bunch of outlaws. And as your Old Lady, I'm always gonna be dealing with shit." I gave him a little smile trying to lighten the mood. It had been such an emotional day and I did promise him a happy ending.

* * *

Jax and I fucked the rest of the night. With such a stressful day, I needed the release as much as he did. He was still sleeping but I had woken up in the middle of the night. I had so much on my mind between this shit with the Nords and Tara. It wasn't that I was afraid. It was the not knowing that frustrated me. There was a threat against the club. The guys and everyone they cared about was in danger. No one could figure out what they were up to. How they would try to hurt us. And Tara. She definitely had some secrets but I just couldn't put it together. Can't do anything about it now anyway. I didn't want to devote anymore headspace to thinking about this stupid shit while lying next my man. Plus, I have meetings all day tomorrow so I need to try to get a little more sleep. I snuggled up to Jax and laid my head on his chest. He moaned a little, pulled me in closer and kissed the top of my head.

A few hours later, I woke up alone in bed. I was slipping on my robe when I heard the door unlock. Jax walked in with two coffees and a box of pastries from a bakery down the street. "Good morning, sleepyhead." He said handing me one of the coffees.

"Good morning. Thanks for picking up breakfast." I said taking a sip of the warm drink. "Now I can lounge around a little before my first meeting."

"You're welcome babe but I don't think you'll have that much time after you eat."

"Why not?" I said with a mouth full of sticky bun.

"I plan on having you for breakfast." He said with a mischievous smirk.

"Mmm, fresh pastries and morning sex? You sure know how to spoil a girl, Teller."

"I run a full service operation here babe."


	7. Revelation

"Yes Daddy. I'm heading into the meeting now. I'll call you and fill you in afterward. Love you." I really wasn't in the mood to meet with a bunch of stodgy hospital execs today. Walking into the conference room at St. Thomas, I was greeting the familiar faces of the board when I came face-to-face with a gorgeous newcomer.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Andrew Lassiter. I don't think we've met." Saying that Dr. Lassiter was good-looking was an understatement. His alluring green eyes, smooth olive skin and perfect set of teeth were enough to stop your train of thought. This man was also tall and fit with a full head of jet black wavy hair that any woman would pay to run her fingers through.

"No, we haven't. I'm Henderson Cole. Nice to meet you." Andrew and I shook hands -no adult male's hands should be that soft- then took our seats at the table. The meeting lasted nearly two hours and they still wanted us all to have dinner together. I'd so much rather head to the clubhouse to hang out with the guys but I knew if I ditched dinner with the board it would not go over well with Daddy. I was sending Jax a quick text letting him know I'd be by the clubhouse later when Andrew leaned over nudging my shoulder. He smelled delicious.

"Can I give you a lift to the restaurant?"

"Oh I drove myself here and I have somewhere to be after but thanks for the offer." Charming is much too small and gossip spreads way too fast for me to even think of getting in this man's car. Jax would hear about it before we made it out of the hospital parking lot.

"Well I had to try. I was hoping to get you alone to get to know you a little better."

"And you thought you'd know me after a 10-minute ride to Cecil's?"

Andrew laughed "Not exactly. I thought perhaps we could skip out early and grab a drink somewhere."

"No."

"No? You're not even going to think about it?"

"Nothing to think about." I stood up and headed for the door. Barbara and Margaret stopped me at the threshold.

"Hey Henderson," Margaret asked "Do you mind if we catch a ride with you to the restaurant? We're both planning to drink and can just take a cab home."

"Of course Margaret, you're both welcome to ride with me." I knew they really just wanted to gossip. Barbara was a busybody and Margaret thought her job as administrator included sharing her opinions about everyone's personal lives. We walked to the elevator that lead to the parking garage.

"So Henderson," Barbara started before the elevator doors even closed. "I noticed Dr. Lassiter flirting with you during the meeting. I guess you're his latest target. I think he's charmed his way into the pants of most of the female staff here at St. Thomas."

"Is that so? Andrew is quite charming but I'm afraid I'm going to disappoint you ladies. I'm not at all interested in him."

"Andrew? Already on a first name basis with the handsome doc but you're not interested?" Margaret said skeptically.

"Yes. He insisted I call him Andrew. Why is it so hard to believe that I didn't fall for his charms?

"Because you'd be the first. He has left a string of broken hearts from here to Los Angeles." Barbara said.

"Well then it's a good thing that I'm immune." We all laughed as we climbed into my SUV and headed to the restaurant.

We arrived before the rest of the board and decided to wait for the other members so we could all be seated together. Andrew managed to be seated next to me and shamelessly flirted with me throughout dinner. After over an hour of rebuffing his advances, I was beyond exhausted and ready to leave. I sent Jax a text that I was heading back to the inn to change and would meet him at the clubhouse. I was about to excuse myself for the evening when Margaret stood up and gathered everyone's attention.

"I just realized I failed to mention something at the meeting earlier. I didn't want to wait to bring it up at next month's meeting but if anyone thinks we should table the idea until next month then I certainly understand. I know some of you may not know her but I just found out that Dr. Tara Knowles is back in the area. We are in desperate need of a neonatal cardiologist and I'd like to put together an offer to get her back on staff." I tried to hide my complete annoyance with this idea since no one was aware of the fact that I knew Tara. With Tara about to pop out Jax's baby and trying to weasel her way back into his heart, I doubt she's even thinking about a job.

"I think that's a great idea!" Andrew said a little too enthusiastically. From the look on his face he obviously knew Tara.

"I second that!" said another member.

"Absolutely!" Barbara said. "We were all sad to see her go so if we can get her back its worth a shot."

"Wonderful." Margaret said clearly pleased with the reception of her proposal. "I'll get started on the offer right away. Thank you everyone. Please finish your dinner."

I turned to Andrew, "So I guess you know Dr. Knowles pretty well, huh?"

"Um yeah," he said clearing his throat. "We uh worked together on a few cases. She's great."

"I'm sure she is."

* * *

Just as I pulled up to the inn, Tig parked beside my car. "Hey Tiggy, what's going on?" I knew something must be wrong if he was here.

"Hey doll. Gotta get you to the clubhouse. We're on lockdown."

Shaking my head, "I'm checking out in the morning, heading back home. There's no need for me to stay at the clubhouse."

With a low chuckle he reaches for my elbow as I started walking toward the lobby. "Oh no, hun. Jax wants everyone at TM until this blow overs. You gotta come with me. Boss's orders."

I smiled thinking it was sweet that Jax wanted to make sure I was safe. Even though he didn't want anyone riding alone, I didn't think I was in any real danger. I didn't want Tig to get into trouble if he showed up back at the clubhouse without me so I figured it was best to just go along. He and I had grown close over the last few months which is why I'm sure Jax sent him.

"Alright, I'll go. Let me pack up my stuff and let Elizabeth know I'm checking out early.

Tig and I arrived back at TM roughly an hour later. I scanned the parking lot for Jax's bike. He hadn't arrived yet but Tara had. Of course she'd be here. Jax would most certainly want to protect his unborn child. Shit. This is going to be a long night. Tig grabbed my bag and we headed into the clubhouse. Pretty much everyone is there but most of the guys are still out.

"I'll take your bag to Jax's room," Tig says.

"Okay, I'll just come with you. I want to change into something more comfortable anyway." Tig and I say hello to everyone as we walked through the clubhouse.

"Why are you here?" I turn to see Piney staring at me in disgust. Before I can respond, Tig gets in his face. "Cut it out old man. She's Jax's Old Lady so if anyone's gonna be here it's her." I stared Piney down but kept walking. I'll let Jax handle him. He sure as hell is not gonna get under my skin. Tig and I enter Jax's room and see Tara sitting on his bed looking way too comfortable. I'm instantly pissed but again not gonna let anyone get under my skin. I calmly ask "what are you doing in here Tara? I'm pretty sure Gemma put you in a different room." Tig walks further in the room putting my bag down.

"Tara, where's your stuff. I'll take your bags for you."

"I'm not leaving." Tara fumed. "Jax wanted me here."

"Listen Tara. I'm sure Jax wanted you safe but clearly if Henni is here, you're not staying in his room. Now get your stuff and let's go." Irritated, Tig was practically growling at her.

"No. I'm staying here like Jax told me to." Tig started walking toward her but I grabbed his arm. "It's okay Tiggy, Tara and I are overdue for a chat anyway."

"You sure doll? I can take care of this."

"I'm sure you can Tig but it's fine."

"Okay, I'll look for Gemma and find out where she's suppose to be staying."

"Thank you." I said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before he left the room.

"I suppose you think I'm afraid of Gemma. You'd be wrong. After all I'm carrying her grandchild. She's not going to do anything to me." Poor Tara trying so hard to act tough.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself? You and I both know Gemma is unpredictable. Besides, that baby can be anyone's. Just because you've got Jax fooled doesn't mean the rest of us are." Tara's eyes went wide with fear. So my hunch was spot on. That's not Jax's baby. I'd bet my next deal I know who the real father is.

Recovering quickly, Tara jumps up from the bed. "What are you talking about, bitch. This is Jax's baby and we're going to be a family again. Why don't you just save yourself the embarrassment and go on back to San Francisco or wherever it is you came from. You don't belong here."

"Bitch? Is that the best you can do?" I said chuckling. "See I was actually on my way home but Jax wanted me here. Me. I don't have to use a baby to try and win him over. I already have. Now he wants to keep this child safe because he thinks its his. But you? When he finds out you're lying…oh, Tara, how fast you're gonna wish you never came back." Just as Tara was about to say something, Gemma burst in the room and stalked right up in her face.

"You know goddamn well Jax doesn't want you in here. If you weren't carrying my grandchild, I'd drag your ass outta here myself. Now pack up your shit and get your sorry ass in that other room!" When Tara didn't move Gemma yelled "Now!" Tara scrambled to get her things and ran out the door. Trying to hide my smile but failing, "You know I had it under control."

"Of course but that bitch gets on my nerves. I already love my grandson but she is just not my favorite person."

"Really? I couldn't tell." I said laughing. Gemma grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into a side hug. "Come on sweetheart. Abel's out there asking for you."

"Lemme get changed and I'll be right there."

I spent the rest of the evening playing with Abel and helping Gemma get everyone fed and comfortable. Tara mostly stayed in the back, only coming out to eat and look for Jax. He had finally arrived but they were in church the whole time. Hours later, Abel had fallen asleep in my lap. I stood up to take him back to Jax's room with me. "Here baby let me." Gemma said reaching for Abel. "I'll take care of him. You take care of Jax." She winked at me and headed back to her room. I walked towards Jax's room nearly crashing into Tara as she was rounding the corner.

"Watch where you're going bitch!" she hissed at me. I was quickly losing patience with this woman.

"Look, ain't gonna be too many more bitches coming out your mouth, pregnant or not." I said through gritted teeth.

"So you're gonna beat up a pregnant lady? Real classy."

"Classy? That's rich coming from the woman trying to pass off another man's baby as Jax's." I said folding my arms across my chest. Her silence confirming my suspicions.

"Look Henni, I don't want to fight with you. I just need to talk to Jax."

"Oh I'm not fighting with you yet, honey. And they're still in church. Why don't you just go to bed Tara. I'm sure Jax is exhausted and not up for much talking."

"That's up to him isn't it?"

"I get it. You're trying to get to him before I do. Afraid I'll spill your little secret there." I said wriggling my fingers at her swollen belly.

"I just need to talk to him. It's none of your business."

"Tara he knows you're pregnant. He doesn't need any reminders. But know this. When he does find out the truth, no amount of history, teenage love or whatever pull you think you have is gonna save you. And don't worry. I'm not going to tell him. I'm not going to be the one to deliver the news that breaks his heart. That's all on you dear."

Looking down at the floor, Tara didn't say a word.

"Henni, babe wha-

Neither Tara or I heard Jax approach. "Tara what are you doing up at this hour? You need to be asleep. It's not good for the baby." Jax said. The concern in his voice broke my heart. He's going to lose it when he finds out her secret. I almost felt sorry for her but she brought this all on herself.

"I just wanted to talk to you." Tara said with a sweet smile. "I'll sleep in late and get more rest." Unbelievable. After all I've said she's still going to go with this lie.

"Well I'm tired. Whatever it is can wait 'til in the morning." Not waiting for her to respond Jax grabbed my hand and pulled me toward his room. "You bring your fine ass with me." He said with a mischievous smirk. "I need your magical hands on me now."

"Yes sir." I said with a seductive smile. Looking over my shoulder just before Jax pulled me into the room, I see Tara frowning back at me.

* * *

The next morning I awoke to find Jax sleeping soundly next to me. He was lying naked on his stomach. God he is so beautiful, I thought to myself. I placed a gentle kiss on his back and carefully got up trying not the wake him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I told Gemma I'd help her make breakfast. Go back to sleep." I quickly dressed and made my way to the kitchen. "Morning Gemma. What do you need me to do?"

"Morning sweetheart. I know you love to bake. Want to make some apple pie muffins?"

"Of course. Those are Abel's favorite. Speaking of, I guess Jax told everyone to behave since Abel is here. I didn't see any tits or asses out on my way in here."

"You know my son, all business when it comes to kids. He'd flip if the guys acted like this was a SAMCRO party instead of a lockdown around the little ones.

"Why are we on lockdown anyway? I was supposed to be going home today. Daddy is going to be upset that I'll miss some important meetings."

"I'm not sure baby. Think it has something to do with Darby and the Nords. I'm sure Jax called your Daddy. Neither of them would want you on the road if there's a threat against SAMCRO. You're Jax's Old Lady now. You're to be protected."

"Exactly." Gemma and I turned to see a shirtless Jax walk into the kitchen, barefoot, wearing gray sweatpants low on his waist. "And yes I called Amos. He agreed with me that you should stay here for the time being. I can't have my Old Lady out there unprotected. I need you right here with me so I know you're safe." He walked up behind me sliding his hands along my hips and pulled me into his chest. He planted a soft kiss at the nape of my neck.

"I can take care of myself."

"Of course you can but you're my woman and I make it my first order of business to protect you." I turned in his arms and we shared a sweet kiss. Tara walked in interrupting the moment.

"Good morning. Hey Jax, can I talk to you for a minute. In private."

Clenching his jaw and letting out a deep sigh, Jax asked "about what Tara? We have nothing to talk about in private. Just say whatever you have to say."

"I'd really rather discuss this alone with you."

"Well seeing as I'm going to tell Henni and Ma whatever you tell me, you may as well just say it now."

Tara exhaled in defeat. "I just thought since the baby is due soon that we should discuss names. I had a few ideas and wanted to know what you thought about it."

"Go on." Jax said. I was now standing with my back to him and he was rubbing his hands up and down my arms trying to calm me. I'm sure he could feel me tense up and probably thought I was upset with envy. He had no idea. I can't believe she is still playing this game. I want so badly to say something to keep her from crushing him but at this point I'll just end up looking jealous and insecure. I'll just let her hang herself. Playing timid, Tara looks at the kitchen floor tiles and says "I thought it might be nice to name our son after our fathers. But then I figured since I didn't really get along with my father too well…we should name him after your Dad and brother, John Thomas Teller." You. Fucking. Cunt. I held my tongue but was staring daggers into Tara now. I could hear Gemma behind me quietly sobbing into the sink. Although I couldn't see Jax's face, I knew he was overcome with emotion. How could he not be."Tara, that's…that's really nice, thank you. I love the idea." Jax said with so much feeling my heart broke for him. I'm gonna kill this bitch.

* * *

A few days later, the lockdown was over. Jax and I were discussing where we were going for breakfast when a commotion in the main area of the clubhouse brought us out of his room. Gemma and Tara were in a shouting match. Abel was crying so I scooped him up to take him back to Jax's room. "What the fuck is going on out here!" Everyone froze at the sound of Jax's voice as he looked around the room for answers. "Ma what is your problem?" Wide-eyed and breathing hard Gemma snapped back at Jax. "My problem! You might wanna ask this gash what the problem is!"

"Ma! Goddammit! Leave her alone!"

"I'm just trying to protect my grandson!"

"By upsetting his mother? How is that good for the baby?"

"You know I wouldn't do anything to harm that baby. I'm talking about Abel!"

"Abel? What about him?"

"I overheard this cunt telling him that he was gonna be a big brother. That she was gonna live with you and him once the baby came…be a family again. Stupid bitch was filling his head with nonsense and confusing him!"

"Is that true Tara?"

"No Jax! I was talking to Abel but not about anything Gemma said. Jax, I swear!"

"You lying bitch!" Gemma lunged at Tara. She grabbed her by the shoulders, violently shaking her.

"Ma, stop it! Get off of her!" Jax roughly pulled her away from Tara. Gemma stumbled and fell to the floor. "Jesus Christ, Ma! What's the matter with you! She's fucking pregnant!"

"Jax, baby, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Gemma sat on the floor shaking her head and crying.

"Chibs, get her out of here! Tara are you alright?"

"Yes. Yes. I'm fine. I ju-…oh God! Jax, I think my water just broke!"


	8. Truths

John Thomas Teller was born at 8:54 pm. He was perfect, such a beautiful child. I looked at him through the nursery window and felt so much sadness over the lie that he was. He was so innocent yet so much about him was based on deception. His name, who his father was. Even the affair that Tara was obviously having when he was conceived.

"I know this must be hard for you. I swear I will make it up to you but you know I have to take care of my son. Part of that means taking care of his mother. I hope you can understand that Henni."

I turned to Jax and gave him the brightest smile I could. So much love and pride in his eyes for that sweet little baby. I wanted so badly to tell him the truth but I couldn't bare to rip out his heart. "Of course I understand Jax. I don't expect anything less. If you didn't take care of him you wouldn't be a man worthy of my time. You do whatever you need to do for him. I'm here."

Jax hugged me and whispered in my ear. "I don't know what I'd do without you." I smiled and pulled out of his embrace. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Stay here. I'll be back in a minute. I just need some air." I practically ran for the nearest exit. Holding back tears, I stood outside gasping for air. After a few minutes I decided that Jax needed to know the truth. With each passing moment, he fell more in love with another man's child. I went back inside and headed straight for Tara's room. A nurse was with her so I waited patiently until he left.

"You're telling him now. I won't let another minute pass without him knowing the truth."

Tara's sinister smile made my blood boil. She really thought she was going to get away with this.

"Really Henni? I'm never telling him and you can't prove anything. He's already in love with John Thomas and its just a matter of time before he's back in love with me. Go ahead tell him. He'll just turn on you like he did Gemma. I'm calling the shots now."

As much as I hate to admit it, she's right. If I say anything now she'll just keep the lies coming. Jax is already in so deep. "You're a cunning piece of trash, Tara. But tell me, how do you see this playing out. You really gonna lie to him about a baby? That's cold even for you."

"I'm not lying though Henni. This _is_ his baby as far as he-Tara's face went white as a sheet and her eyes widened with fear. I turned around to see what scared her.

"Hi Henderson. I guess you know Tara pretty well also since you're visiting her in a hospital." Well I'll be damned.

"Hi Andrew. It's so nice to see you again." Tara was still speechless. I'm sure she wanted to know how Andrew and I knew each other as her worst nightmare was unfolding right before her eyes.

"A-Andrew, I didn't know you were uh, in town. I see you know Henni."

"Yes, I'm on the board now and we met at a meeting earlier this week. Tara, why didn't you tell me you were pregnant? You just left and I never heard from you. One of the nurses told me you went back to Chicago. You didn't think I should know that I possibly had a child?" Good question, Andrew, good question.

"Andrew, I- it's just that we-" Tara began sobbing and Andrew immediately went to console her.

"Tara, I know we didn't have a defined relationship but Jesus, we're talking about a baby here. I think I have a right to know if I'm gonna be a father. It is my baby right?" I'd heard more than enough and I wasn't about to listen to her spin any more lies. I turned to walk out of the room and crashed right into Jax. "Hey babe, what are you doing up here?" When I didn't respond he looked over at Tara. Andrew was holding her hands, gently rubbing her knuckles.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"What? Who the hell are you?" Andrew spat back at Jax. "Oh, you must be Jax. Well I guess you had to find out at some point. I'm the man who kept Tara's bed warm while you were off banging every whore that came across your path." Oh God, why did Andrew have to be a dick about this. This is so bad. Jax is going to kill him.

"Really." Jax said much more calmly than I expected. "Well it seems Dr. Knowles isn't so innocent of all the shit she was always accusing me of." Suddenly Jax's face showed a level of anger I'd never seen before as he realized what Tara's affair really meant.

"You know, I really don't give a shit who you've fucked Tara. It was already over between us. But if I find out that John Thomas Teller is not…" Jax couldn't even finish the sentence. Andrew glared at Tara dropping her hands in repulse.

"You gave our baby his name Tara? Bad enough I had to stare at that damn crow with his name on it every time I fucked you from behind. But this? You've gotta be fucking kidding me."

"Is he my son Tara?" Jax was growling at her but I could hear the desperation in his voice. He wanted John Thomas so badly to be his. Tara wouldn't look at him. She just kept her head down and cried. Realizing the truth, Jax grabbed a vase of flowers and threw it against the wall. "Fucking whore! I let you back in Abel's life you lying bitch!" He was breathing hard and shoving his hands through his hair.

"Please Jackson, let's just go." I pleaded with Jax and tried to pull him from the room. "Please. We have to go. They're going to call security. Let's just go."

Somehow I get Jax to my SUV and drive as fast and far away from St. Thomas as I could. I knew it would be bad when Jax found out the truth but I've never seen him like this. Enraged and broken. I don't know what else to do but drive away. All I can do is drag him as far from any reminders of Tara's deceit as I could.

"Stop the car, Henni."

"What?"

"Stop the fucking car." Jax said in a low growl.

"Okay." I say barely above a whisper. I have no idea where we are. Based on the amount of time we were driving, I knew we were no longer in Charming. Looking around for anything familiar, I take in our surroundings, not yet brave enough to ask Jax anything. It's actually the perfect place given the circumstances. Rolling hills at the bottom of the mountains. A lone oak tree stands in the middle of a wide open space bathed in moonlight. Jax slowly gets out of the car without a word. I don't try to stop him. He walks over and leans back against the tree. His beautiful face in his hands. Sobbing. He's just so broken. I'm crying too. Watching the man I love, my heart breaking along with his. I don't know how long he'll want to remain here but I know I can't let him go home or back to the clubhouse. Too many reminders. Angrily wiping away tears, I dig into my bag looking for my phone. _Fuck you Tara for doing this shit to him. To all of us._ I pray that I have phone service way out here in the middle of nowhere. I look over to see Jax still sobbing underneath the tree. Glancing back at my phone I see that I have enough bars to make a call. I scroll through my contacts finding the name I want and pressing the phone icon beside it.

"Hey doll." Tig answers on the third ring.

"Hey Tiggy. Listen, I really need you to head over to Gemma's right away. I have to tell her something and I don't want her to be alone."

"Sure thing doll. I'm on my way now." I was so grateful that he didn't press me for more information. He probably figured he'd find out what was going on once he got to Gemma's.

"Thanks. And Tig, don't let her leave."

"I won't doll."

I hung up and quickly called Juice. I wanted to give Tig time to get to Gemma's house before I called her. "Hey Henni. We got another little Teller? When can we go see him?"

I couldn't bring myself to tell Juice what was going on. He loved kids and was so excited about the baby. "Juice, I'll fill you in on everything later but right now I need you and a couple prospects to go to Jax's. Take everything out of the nursery. I don't want a trace of anything related to that baby in the house. You understand?"

"Yeah Henni but what happened? Is the baby okay?"

"Yes, the baby is fine. Just please Juice, no more questions. Do what I asked, please!"

"Yes ma'am. I'll take care of it."

"Thank you. I'll call you soon." I hung up the phone and took a deep breath. Exhaling I called Gemma's phone.

"Hey sweetheart, you still at the hospital? I was just waiting for Neeta to get here so I can get over there to see my new grandson."

I pressed my lips together and held back the tears stinging my eyes. "Gemma, there's no need to go to the hospital."

"What? Why? Is something wrong with John Thomas? Is he de-"

"No, no, Gemma he's fine. He's healthy. He's so beautiful. He's just…" I paused unable to say what I knew I had to so Jax didn't.

"He's what baby? Tell me you're scaring me. What's going on with my grandson!"

"That's just it Gemma. John Thomas is perfect. He's just not yours." I let out a deep sigh. "Jax is not his father." Gemma was quiet for a long time. I hoped Tig was close because I knew she would go after Tara.

"I'm gonna kill that stupid bitch!" Gemma growled through the phone.

"Gemma, no. Tara is not worth you going to jail. You really want to be away from Abel so long he forgets who you are?" I played the only card I knew would get Gemma to see straight. I heard nothing for a few moments and then Tig's voice came over the line.

"I'm here doll. I got Gem. You go take care of Jax." I exhaled a breath I didn't realize I was holding. "Thank you Tiggy. Please stay with her until we can get there. Neeta should be there soon to take care of Abel."

"Don't worry about us, hun. We'll be fine." The call disconnected and I stared down at my phone. I was dreading the next call as well but I didn't know who else would do it. Bobby was in Vegas and Piney hated me. He'd never do anything I asked. I scrolled to his number, my finger hovering over the phone icon. "Just get it over with Henni." I pulled the phone up to my ear listening as it rang.

"Chibs."

"Hey Chibs. I'm sure you're wondering why I'm calling."

"No lass. I know exactly why ye callin'. I'm at the hospital. Ye with Jackie?"

"Yes. He's so hurt Chibs. I know you're fond of Tara so I won't say what I really want to say but what she did is unforgivable. I don't want her near us or the club. You and I both know what Jax will do if he sees her."

"Aye but you're wrong Henni. I was fond of Tara but Jackie is my president and I've known him since he was a wee baby. My loyalty is to him."

"Thank you Chibs. He's gonna need you to help him get past this."

"Aye, he's gonna need all of us lass." I was quiet for a few moments when Chibs spoke again.

"Listen, Henni. Me, Piney, we both have been around long enough to remember when Tara and Jax got together in high school. We remember what that was like and how hurt Jax was when she left. When she came back we got our Jackie back. Then she left again. No one knew why and he wasn't the same. But as soon as you and Jackie got together, he was good. Better even. You make him better, lass. I'm glad he has you."

"Thank you, Chibs. That means a lot to me that you feel that way."

"Henni, ye fam'ly. Go take care of our boy."

"I will Chibs. I promise. Oh, I was going to ask if someone could pack up Tara's stuff at the clubhouse. I'll come by sometime to get rid of it. I don't want Jax seeing anything to remind him of this shit."

"Aye. I'll take care of it."

"Thanks Chibs. I'll see you soon." I hung up the phone and tossed it back in my bag. I got out of the car and slowly approached Jax not knowing what to say. I wanted to take away his pain but I didn't know how. I just stood in front of him. He was sitting on the ground with his head down and wrists resting on his knees. He was no longer crying. After what seemed like hours, I slowly reached down to run my fingers through his hair. He always loved when I did this. He said it soothed the monster in him. But this time he grabbed my wrists before I could touch him. He turned his face up to me. The look on his face was menacing. He was obviously still enraged about what Tara had done. How wrong I was.

"Did you know?" Jax asked through gritted teeth.

"Did I know? Know what Jackson?" He slowly stood up shaking his head. He was now towering over me.

"Answer the question, Henni. Did you know!" His voice was louder now and full of anger. I probably should have been afraid but I wasn't. Jax would never hurt me.

"What are you asking me Jackson? If I knew about John Thomas? Jax I-" He suddenly grabbed my shoulders, spun me around and pressed me against the tree.

"Don't you fucking lie to me Henni. I can't take anymore goddamn lies! Especially from you." I looked into those gorgeous blue eyes of his. Already so full of hurt. I knew telling him I knew would cause him more pain but I couldn't lie to him either. I nodded my head and he wailed out a sound more animalistic than human. He moved his hands from my shoulders to the collar of my shirt, gripping it as if it was the only thing holding him up from drowning. He rested his forehead on his hands and kept shaking his head.

"Why Henni? Why would you let me fall in love with him. Why wouldn't you tell me the truth?" My heart shattered in a million pieces. He felt like I had betrayed him right along with Tara.

"No baby," I said grabbing his face in my hands forcing him to look at me. "Listen to me Jackson. I just put this all together a few days ago. I didn't keep anything from you. I couldn't yet prove what I suspected so I kept quiet. You were so sure Jackson. You never questioned that he was yours. I didn't want to make any accusations until I knew for sure. Until I had proof she was lying. If I had come to you with this and I was wrong, it would have ruined us." Jax just stared at me. I couldn't tell if he believed me or not but it was the truth. All I could do was tell him the truth.

"This just hurts so bad, Henni. I just want it to stop hurting so much." I pulled his face to mine kissing his tear-stained cheeks.

"I know baby. But I'm here. I'll make it go away. Just for a little while, I'll take the pain away. Use me Jackson. Use me to make it all go away." Without another word Jax pushed me back against the tree and ripped open my shirt. He crashed his lips onto mine. I didn't resist him as he began kissing along my jaw and down my neck. His hands sliding a path down my body followed closely by his lips. He popped open the front closure of my bra and cupped my breasts. Jax began nipping and sucking at my nipples causing me to arch into his mouth. I pushed my fingers through his hair pulling him tighter to my chest. He grabbed my wrists and pinned them over my head. "Don't move. I need to be inside you, Henni." Jax took both my wrists in one hand and lowered his zipper with the other. He unbuttoned his jeans and slid his hands to my thighs. I kept my hands above my head, holding on to the tree. Slowly lifting my skirt, Jax hooked his thumbs into my soaking wet panties. I lifted each leg so he could slide them off. He put them in his pocket and gripped the back of my thighs, wrapping my legs around him. He pressed his erection against my folds, moaning into my ear. "You're so wet Henni." Jax reached between us guiding his dick inside me. We both moaned at the sensation of him slowly moving in and out of me. "More Jackson, I want more." Jax slammed into me over and over at a relentless pace. I felt my orgasm starting to build. "Jackson!" He continued to drill into me as I clenched around him. With one last thrust of his full length, he spilled into me. He remained inside me until our breathing slowed down. Lowering my legs to the ground, Jax slid out of me. "I'm keeping your panties." Jax said as we readjusted our clothes. "You can have anything of mine you want, Teller." He grabbed my face and pulled me in for a deep kiss. "Come on babe, let's get out of here."


	9. Confrontation

Rat and I walked into the clubhouse a few days later to pick up some of my things. Jax and I had been staying at Gemma's and I wanted to take my stuff over to Jax's so I wouldn't have to leave him once we got there. I was so grateful that Daddy took my word for it that I couldn't leave yet and didn't bother with too many questions. "Henni!" Chibs met me across the floor and gathered me in a hug. "How ye doing, love? You look beat."

"Hey Chibs. I am exhausted. Where is everyone?" Looking around the club only Piney was there at the bar. Although we were no longer on lockdown, there was still a threat against SAMCRO so no one went out alone. "None of your goddam business where everyone is! You're not one of us. Since you started hanging around here shit has been all fucked up. You need to take your uppity ass back to the Bay and stay there!"

"Watch your mouth Piney, that's Jax's Old Lady." Chibs warned.

"Oh no, Chibs. I got this." I stomped right up to Piney with my finger in his face. "Listen here old man. I let your shit slide because you're First Nine and like a father to Jackson. But I'll be damned if I continue to let you disrespect me."

"What you gonna do? You can't do shit to me."

"Come out your mouth one more time with some bullshit towards me and you'll find out real quick what I can do!"

"So now we got fucking cunts threatening members? See this is why you don't belong. You don't know your place!"

"My place? Fuck you Piney! I'm so over your shit!" I lunged at him but Chibs caught me in a bear hug and pulled me towards the back rooms.

"Whoa settle down lass. He's just an old drunk. Don't let him rile ye up. Go on back and get your stuff. Calm yourself down before ye come back out here. Imma have a word with that old bastard." I stared Piney down then turned toward Jax's room.

"Ye old bastard. Fuck is wrong with ye talkin' to Jax's Old Lady like that?"

"Aah, she don't matter that much to him. Soon as all this shit blows over he'll be back with Tara."

"If ye believe that old man then ye the one that don't belong here. Tara is dead to us."

A couple hours later I was still in Jax's dorm. I had decided to clean up a little to help me calm down. After a quick shower, I figured I'd better head back over to Gemma's. I planned to drop off Tara's things at St. Thomas on my way. I had no idea if she would take the job offer but I was sure she would talk to Margaret at some point and she could hold her stuff until then. Most of the guys were still out so when I heard loud voices I guessed Chibs and Rat were still trying to get a drunk Piney up to the cabin. "Ye got no business here anymore, ye need to go!" I heard Chibs yell with a level of irritation I'd never heard. Who was he talking to?

"Just leave her alone. She just wants to talk to Jax and make things right!" Piney was yelling and it dawned on me that he was talking about Tara. This bitch had some nerve to come here looking for Jax. I went down the hall to grab her stuff and headed back into the main part of the clubhouse. I walked right up and dropped her bag on the floor next to her. "You heard what Chibs said. You need to go." I was beyond livid. How dare she come here thinking she could talk to Jax.

"She don't have to leave, she's here to see me too and I say she can stay." I chuckled at Piney. At this point he wasn't even worth acknowledging.

"Then ye can go too old man. Take whatever business you got with her up to the cabin 'cause she ain't staying here to wait for Jackie. As long as I'm standing she'll ne'er lay eyes on him again." Wow, thank you Chibs. I think I'm in love with you right now. I kept my thoughts to myself but not my smile as I looked over at Chibs and he gave me a wink. He had my back.

"I just want to tell Jax I'm sorry. All I wanted was for my son to have the family I didn't. I didn't mean to hurt him. I still love him."

"Bitch are you insane. You love him? You tried to pass off another man's baby as his. You cheated on him and lied for months. On top of that you abandoned Abel then confused the hell out of him trying to tell him he's gonna have a little brother!" I took a few steps toward her and got right in her face. "Let me be clear. If you somehow got past Chibs to see Jackson, you'll wish you never set foot back in Charming. Because when I get through with you no one would even be able to identify your body. Jackson is mine. And I protect what's mine. So when we say you will never lay eyes on Jackson Teller, bitch, you damn well better believe it. Now get your shit and take your narrow ass back to wherever you came from. And if you come anywhere near anyone related to SAMCRO…I. Will. End. You." Tara was in tears and I didn't care. I meant every word. She started to say something but thought better of it and turned to leave the clubhouse. Unfortunately for her, she walked right into Lyla's open hand. "How's that for a hand job!" Lyla sneered.

"What the hell is your problem!" Tara screamed, rubbing the red handprint on her face.

"You just can't help yourself. You think because you're the good doctor that you can just say and do whatever you want. That you can just get away with all your lies. Well now everybody knows what a conniving, manipulative gash you are."

"Oh the girl who eats pussy for a living thinks she can-"

I guess Lyla had enough. Before Tara could finish her sentence, she started pounding on her. Rat moved to try and break it up but I stopped him. "No Lyla needs this. Tara had this ass whooping coming." I said. When Lyla finally let up, Tara was on the floor cupping her nose. Lyla was crying from the release of anger and Chibs gather her up in his arms, trying to calm her down. Tara looked up at Piney in a plea for help.

"Don't look at me. You lied to me too." He pulled a rag form his back pocket and tossed it to her. "Clean yourself up. You're bleeding all over the floor. Go on and get out of here." Tara slowly go up and left the clubhouse.

"Damn lassies, scared of ye both. Remind me never to cross ye." Chibs said with a low laugh.

"Right!" Rat said from behind the bar. "I thought I was afraid of Gemma but I nearly shit my pants just now!" I couldn't help but giggle at the guys. I looked over at Piney wondering what he had to say now.

"I must say Henni, I had no idea all of that went down. I didn't know she was treating Lyla bad. I just had a soft spot for Tara and from where I sat you were the reason she wasn't around. I guess I blamed you for all the changes in the club I didn't like." It was no apology for how he has treated me but I guess it was all I was going to get. After all I did mouth off to a member which Old Ladies just didn't do. I just looked at him and nodded in understanding. "Come on Piney. I'll take you up to the cabin." Rat said.

* * *

Rat dropped me over at Gemma's on his way to take Piney up to the cabin. I was so glad we had convinced Jax to stay there a few days. Gemma and I wanted to be sure that someone was there to watch over him. If I'd left and he'd gone home, Tara would have shown up and no one could predict what Jax would have done to her. Her showing up at the clubhouse was proof we made the right decision. I knocked on the door but let myself in. Gemma and Jax were sitting at her table smoking a joint and laughing. It was so good to see him happy again. I love the sound of his laughter.

"Hey sweetheart." Gemma said as I leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey darlin." Jax said pulling me into his lap. What have you been up to. You've been gone too long."

"Oh me and Lyla just out taking care of business like good Old Ladies." I said giving Gemma a wink and then turning to give Jax a quick peck on the lips. He gave me a curious look and glanced over at his Mom. "Nothing for you to worry about baby." I said patting him softly on the cheek. Gemma gave me a knowing look with a smirk on her face. She was well aware of how protective I was of her son. It was one of the things she loved most about me. I'd tell her all the details later but I knew she'd be proud of how we handled Tara.

"So I was thinking-…" I started to say before Jax interrupted me.

"Uh oh, we're in trouble now." Jax said with a grin. I gave him a playful push on the shoulder.

"As I was saying, I was thinking we should get away from Charming for a few days. I have to get back to San Francisco. I know Daddy needs to talk to you about Redwoody and Diosa so you wanna come back with me?" I chewed on my bottom lip as Jax thought about it for a minute.

"Yeah I can do that. I was gonna set up a meet with Tyler in Stockton later this week. I guess we can do it there in Oakland. I'll have some of the guys meet us there."

"I think that's a great idea. Change of scenery will do you some good. Plus, I was gonna kick you two outta my house after tonight anyway. Mama's got a friend coming over tomorrow." Gemma wiggled her eyebrows at me and Jax.

"Ma! That was more information than I needed. You could've just told me to leave, ya know." I just laughed."Good for you Gemma. Who's the lucky guy?"

"Actually you both already know him. It's Nero. We've been spending a lot of time together lately and we got tired of sneaking around."

"Nero! Good choice Gemma. I really like him and I think you two make a nice couple. He's super fine."

"What! How would you know? You better not be looking at some other guy." Jax frowned. He's jealous. How cute.

"Aw is the King jealous? Come on let's go spend some time with Abel and then pack. I want to get on the road early." I stood up and gave Gemma a kiss goodnight. "Now while we're gone I expect you to do everything I would do. Twice!" Gemma and I shared a naughty laugh while Jax groaned.

"Get your ass upstairs!" He said playfully swatting me on the butt. "Goodnight Ma."

"Goodnight son."

* * *

Jax and I left early the next morning. He wanted to ride behind me on his bike but I was able to convince him to drive me since I had a surprise for him. We had a wonderful conversation all the way to San Francisco, laughing about our childhoods and awkward teenage phases. Jax did not mention Tara. I knew they met when they were sixteen but we easily steered the conversation from that topic. We neared my house and I noticed Jax became quiet as he took in my neighborhood. "Fancy." He said with a whistle. "I'm definitely out of my league here, Henni." I never thought about how different our worlds are whenever I was in Charming. I could fit in anywhere, talk to anyone. But I realized that Jax hadn't thought about it much either until he got here. I didn't care about money the way people thought I should and I was hoping it didn't bother Jax. Clearly it did. "You're in a league of your own Teller and that's exactly why I love you." Giving him a loving smile, I hoped to alleviate his discomfort.

"Yeah well I'm not sure your neighbors are going to appreciate your biker boyfriend especially when the guys come rolling up later this week." Jax said as we pulled into my driveway.

"Fuck my neighbors. If they got a problem they can eat a dick." I said getting out of the car. "Besides they've heard the roar of motorcycles plenty." Jax gave me a questioning look. "Come on. I want to show you something." I grabbed his hand and walked him over to the detached garage. We stepped inside and I flicked on the the lights. I looked over at Jax to see the surprise I was sure was on his handsome face.

"Oh my God Henni, you ride?" I just nodded my head with pride. Jax walked over to get a better look at my bikes. "This one I ride every chance I get, which is pretty much everyday when I'm home. This one was Daddy's bike when he used to ride with Grim Bastards. We've been restoring it over the past few months. I haven't gotten a chance to ride it yet but you can use it while you're here if you want."

"She's a beauty but I don't know about riding another man's bike."

"I thought you'd say that so I've arranged for you to pick up a custom bike tomorrow morning."

"What? No, Henni. You got me a bike? I can't let you do that."

"You can and you will. I like spoiling my man. Besides I know you don't want to ride in a cage the whole time you're here and you're not gonna just sit in my house all day while I'm at work."

"You're right about that. Thank you, Henni. You're just full of surprises. Why didn't you ever tell me you ride?"

"Wasn't quite sure how that fit into the whole Old Lady and club thing. Plus I always want to be on the back of your bike Jackson. I love it when you're between my thighs."

"Is that right." Jax said walking over to me and sliding his hands along my hips. "Well then I think I need to give the lady what she wants."

* * *

After dropping Jax off to pick up his bike, I headed into the office. "Good morning, Amy. I know I've got a ton of stuff piled up on my desk. Can you hold any calls, please."

"Sure thing Ms. Cole. Glad to have you back." I smiled at her as I walked in my office. I dialed Daddy's extension but he didn't answer. Must be in a meeting already. My Daddy rarely left his desk except for meetings. I guess you don't get to be as powerful as he is being lazy. I got to work on the stack of files Amy left on my desk. Next thing I knew it was nearly lunch.

"Ms. Cole." Amy buzzed in.

"Yes Amy"

"Mr. Fulton is here to see you."

"Send him in." Seconds later my office door swung open and Anthony struts in. He really is a handsome man. Such a shame I feel nothing more that platonic love for him. He will make a fine husband for some lucky lady one day. It just won't be me.

"I heard you were finally back. What is it about that shitty desert town that you find so appealing?"

"Well hello to you too Anthony."

"I apologize. Hello beautiful." He grabbed my hand kissing the back of it and flashing his million dollar smile. He let go of my hand and sat on the edge of my desk.

"You're forgiven. So what brings you to my office?"

"Besides a need to see you? Nothing really." Anthony oozed confidence which no doubt gave him his pick of women. I had never been interested in being more than friends. Now that I had a charismatic ladykiller of my own, it definitely wasn't happening. "Although Henni, we do need to go over the Chamberlin deal soon so you'll need to put me on your calendar this week."

"Anthony, you know you could have just had Rebecca schedule a time with Amy."

"I could have but like I said, I needed to see you. Let me take you to lunch." Oh hell no. There is no way I'm setting foot outside this building with Anthony while Jackson Teller is in town. I know at some point he's coming this way to see Daddy and the last thing I want is for him to get the wrong impression of my friendship with Anthony. Especially after everything that's gone down the last few days.

"I've got to catch up on work. I was planning on just having Amy order something for me."

"How about I join you? We can make it a working lunch."

"Anthony, I'd rather not." I looked down at all the papers on my desk. "I have so much to do and I know you. You're going to talk about anything other than work."

Anthony chuckled then turned serious, gently grabbing my chin to pull my face up to look at him. "You're right Henni. I'm going to keep coming at you until you say yes. One of these days you'll come around."

"I won't. You already know that. Plus, I've been see-…" Just as I was about to tell Anthony that I was seeing someone, my door opened. Shit. Of course Jax picked this very moment to walk into my office. Where the fuck is Amy?

"Am I interrupting?" Jax asked in a tone that sounded calm to anyone that didn't know him. I could tell by his slow swagger towards my desk that he was furious.

"Of course not." My voice sounded relaxed. I was anything but. Anthony stood buttoning his suit jacket. He and Jax were sizing each other up. I quickly walked to the side of my desk to stand in between the two men. "Jackson, this is Anthony Fulton. He's head of the finance department here. Anthony, this is Jackson Teller. He's president of a motorcycle club in Charming." Anthony stuck his hand out to shake Jax's.

"Ah, yes. I recognize the name Mr. Teller. Your club has several very lucrative projects going with our company. I'm sure that's why Henni spends so much time there." Our company. What the fuck Anthony?

With a firm grip on Anthony's hand, Jax replied "Cole Industries and SAMCRO go way back but Henni does much more for me than make deals." Okay. I've got to stop this pissing contest before it gets out of hand. I practically push Anthony towards my door. "So Anthony, why don't you have Amy schedule a time for us to go over the Chamberlain account later in the week, okay. Thanks." I shot daggers at Amy whose now miraculously back at her desk. I quickly shut the door as Anthony walked out, not giving him a chance to say more. Turning to face Jax I can see that he is plenty pissed. I smile sweetly at him as I walk back behind my desk and pick up the phone. "You hungry baby? I'm going to have Amy order lunch."

"Oh I'm baby now? Why didn't you introduce me as your man? What's this 'president of the club' shit." Oh he's really mad.

"Before you came in I was trying to tell him about you."

"Not trying hard enough. His hands were all over you!"

"Come on Jackson, it's nothing like that. We're just friends that work together."

"Well if you're just friends, it should've been simple to let him know you're with me."

"I told you I was telling him that when you walked in. I just didn't think to mention it when I introduced you."

"So it just slipped your mind? Well, then let me help you remember next time." Jax came up behind me, grabbing me by the waist and holding me tight against him. He moved his hands up my body and fondled my breasts. "I don't give a fuck who he is. No man but me gets to touch you. You're mine Henni." Jax growled in my ear. His anger had not subsided one bit and I was so turned on. I could feel my panties getting wetter with each word he spoke. "I don't ever want to see what I walked in on today. Do you understand me?"

"Yes." I said breathlessly.

"You better. And I'm gonna make sure you don't forget." He suddenly pushed me down over my desk. Holding me down with one hand, he pulled my skirt up to my waist. He slid my panties to the side, expertly teasing my pussy with his fingers. "You're so wet Henni. Who made you so wet?"

"You Jackson." I heard his zipper and within seconds Jax thrust his rock hard dick into me. I wanted to scream but held it in so as to not alert Amy to what we were doing.

"Whose your man Henni?"

"You Jackson." His thrusts became harder and faster.

"Whose pussy is this?"

"Yours Jackson."

I was starting to moan too loud. He covered my mouth and fucked me until I was exploding around him. He pounded into me a few more seconds and I felt him erupt inside of me. Jax laid across my back until his breathing slowed down. He slowly pulled out of me and zipped up his jeans. Jax gently put my panties back in place, pulled me up from my desk and smoothed my skirt down. He wrapped an arm around my waist and slid his other hand up my back to the nape of my neck. Pulling me in close he whispered in my ear. "Don't you fucking dare clean yourself up. I want you to feel me dripping out of you so you remember who owns this pussy. You're mine, Henni. Mine. Don't you ever forget that." I just nodded because I couldn't form any words. I couldn't remember my own name but I would never forget what he'd said. "You belong to me babe. Only me. Don't ever let another man touch you." Jax walked towards the door of my office. "I'll tell Amy to order lunch for you. See you at home." I nodded my head again and he was gone. I looked at the files spread across my desk. There was no way I was getting anymore work done.


	10. Concern

After staring at the work on my desk but only seeing Jax in my head, I gave up trying to get anything else done. Instead of going home, I decided to go to the gym. I knew Jax was likely still upset and I wasn't quite ready to face him. I changed into my gym clothes and headed down to the 5th floor. Daddy had a boxing ring installed just for me. I figured sparring a few rounds would help me clear my head and prepare me to talk to Jax later tonight. I felt sorry for my sparring partner. Later on I was pulling into my driveway. Jax's custom bike was parked in front of my garage. What a gorgeous bike. I can't wait to ride on the back. I walked in the house not really knowing what to expect. I most certainly wasn't expecting what was going on in my kitchen. Jax was standing in front of the stove wearing nothing but gray sweatpants low on his waist. This was quickly becoming my favorite look on him. He was grilling steaks and searing scallops. It smelled fantastic. The table was set with fresh flowers and candles. A bottle of white wine was submerged in an ice bucket on the counter. Soft music played in the background. I was stunned to say the least. "Why don't you go shower and get changed. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." I just stared at him and didn't speak or move. After a minute, I headed towards my bedroom and jumped in the shower. I completely relaxed as the warm water sprayed over me. Quickly drying off, I threw on a pair of yoga pants and a tank top. Jax was standing by the table when I came back out. He pulled out a chair and motioned for me to sit down.

"Jax this is amazing. I can't believe you did all this. Thank you." He cast a worried look at me as he sat down, pulling his chair closer to mine. He reached over cupping my chin and slowly ran his thumb along my bottom lip.

"Did I hurt you today Henni?"

"No Jax, you didn't." Actually I quite enjoyed it. He let out a deep sigh and dropped his hand to my lap. He began softly rubbing his hand up and down the length of my thigh. It was hard for me to concentrate on what he was saying. "I lost it when I walked in your office. I wanted to pound that guy's face into the floor for touching you. I stopped myself though. I didn't think I'd make a good impression by being hauled out of your building in handcuffs. He seems like the type to press charges."

I giggled, "You're probably right. I'm glad you didn't hit him." We just looked at each other for a few minutes. Looking down at the table, Jax shook his head as he tried to figure out how to explain what he was feeling.

"Henni, I've never felt this way before. The way I feel about you. I've been through so much shit. There's always chaos around me. Then you come into my life and you're like this calm in the middle of a storm. I'm so at peace when I'm with you. I didn't realize how much I needed that, needed you, until I thought I might lose you."

"Jackson, I'm not going anywhere."

"Henni, please just let me finish. You came into my life and you just fit. Like a piece to the puzzle that I had been looking for to complete the picture. You've taken on Abel and embraced the club. You've accepted every part of me. Never tried to change me or pull me away from everything I love. But then I come here and I see where you live and how important you are at your job and it doesn't make sense for someone like you to be with an outlaw. I don't fit into your world. I'm so afraid that one day you're going to realize that and leave me."

I slid over into Jax's lap and began running my fingers through his hair. "Listen to me Jackson. That's never going to happen. I'm with you and that's exactly where I want to be. I don't need you to fit into all of this. Hell, I don't even fit. When I walk into a boardroom how many women do you think are in there? How many Black women do you think are negotiating million dollar deals? I don't fit either Jackson and that's just fine with me. People despise you because you live outside the lines that they're bound by. They hate me because they think I took their spot. That I shouldn't be where I am. So see baby you don't need to fit in here. I don't want you to. I see how people respond to you. You make them uncomfortable. That's a powerful thing, Jackson. People fear and respect you. I see it and I'm drawn to it. It's intoxicating and I'll never have enough. You're a king baby. I'll always be your queen."

* * *

A few days later, Jax and I arrived at the office. He was headed to meet with Daddy. I had a couple meetings to chair then I was heading back home to get the guest rooms ready. Chibs, Tig and T.O. were riding up today for the meet with the Niners. Jax and I rode the elevator up to my office in silence with goofy grins on our faces. There was no mistaking that we were in love. As the elevator doors opened, Jax threw an arm around my shoulder. He pulled me against him kissing me on the cheek and whispering 'I love you' in my ear. I giggled like a schoolgirl. "You professing your love before meeting my father? Are you afraid I won't see you again?"

"Nah darlin'. You know I'm good with daddies."

"Yeah right." I chuckled. "I'll see you later on at the house, Teller."

"Okay. I should be back before the fellas arrive." Jax wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in for a lingering kiss. I watched him walk back to the elevator and step in. After pressing the button for my father's floor, he leaned back on the handrail, crossing his legs at the ankles and winked at me before the doors closed.

"Mmh, Teller. You are too sexy for your own good."

"Yes he is." I turned to see Amy sitting at her desk resting her chin in her hand and gazing off in the direction of the elevator.

"Jesus, did I say that out loud?"

"You only said what every woman on the planet is thinking, boss." We both laughed and I headed into my office to prepare for my meetings.

Jax exited the elevator and walked up to the large receptionist desk. An older woman sat behind the desk with a headset on typing away at the computer. Her name plate read 'Edith Walker.'

"May I help you?" she said without looking up.

"Hi Edith. I'm Jackson Teller. Mr. Cole is expecting me." Edith clicked the mouse and scrolled through a calendar with all of Amos's appointments on her screen. She pressed a button on the phone and looked up at Jackson as she spoke.

"Mr. Cole, a Jackson Teller is here to see you. She paused for a moment listening to whatever Amos said. "Yes sir, I'll bring him right in." She stood up gathering several files from her desk. "Right this way Mr. Teller." Jax followed Edith through the double doors leading to Amos's office.

"Jackson!" Amos's booming voice filled the oversized room. He stood and walked towards Jax with his arms outstretched. "It's good to see you son." He pulled Jax into a hug, both men slapping each other hard on the back. "Good to see you to Amos."

"I have the files you requested Mr. Cole."

"Thank you Edith. You can put those over on the conference table."

"Anything else sir?" Edith asked walking towards the door.

"Yes, please hold my calls. Mr. Teller and I have some important business to discuss. I don't want to be interrupted."

"Of course, sir." Edith left closing the doors behind her.

"Have a seat Jackson. I hope you're hungry. I had breakfast brought in from my favorite cafe."

"I can eat. Henni, told me you'd probably have food here so we didn't eat this morning." Two large leather armchairs sat across from a matching sofa. In between was a glass table with a mouthwatering spread of pastries, bacon, fruit, coffee and juice.

"Good, good. Let's talk and enjoy this food before we get down to business."

"Sounds good to me." The two men ate in silence a few minutes before Amos spoke.

"So Jax, how's Gemma?"

"Oh you know Ma, keeping everyone in line and scaring all the locals."

"Yeah, Gemma is certainly a force to be reckoned with. Always has been. She gave John hell but he loved Gemma fiercely and she loved him just the same."

"I've heard the stories. It's hard to believe though since she moved on to Clay so quickly."

"Well some people just don't want to be alone and Gemma is one of them. They both were so hurt from losing Thomas that they let Clay come between them. Your father died before they could ever try to make it right. Clay wanted everything John had, including your mother. He's ruthless and greedy. That's never a good combination."

"Yeah he took the club into so much chaos behind his greed. It didn't matter who got hurt in the process. SAMCRO was nothing like what my father wanted with him at the gavel."

"And look at how things have changed. You've done good son, real good. You got SAMCRO out of guns and drugs. Made peace with the Niners and Mayans. You're earning legit, quite handsomely I might add. You should be proud of what you've accomplished in such a short time. I know Henderson thinks highly of you. So much that I can't keep her here. She's always running off to Charming. I figured you're mostly responsible for that."

Jax put down his plate and turned to look Amos in the eyes. He wanted to be the man that Henni was so proud of and he wanted her father to see that too. "Yes Amos I am. I'm going to be honest with you. I love your daughter. I want to make her my wife when she's ready. I have no idea why she chose me but I know I am damn sure lucky to have her. I want to make her happy and give her everything she deserves."

"Listen closely son. Now I don't doubt how you feel about my daughter, but I think you're going about this all wrong. Henderson is not like a lot of women. She doesn't sit around daydreaming about a prince coming in to sweep her off her feet. She doesn't need a fairytale. She makes her own happily ever afters. She's smart, strong-willed and fiercely independent. That's exactly how I raised her to be. Think about it Jax. She chose you because you respect her. That's what she deserves.

"Yeah but driving up here the other day…" Jax shook his head. "I don't know if I can compete with her life here. All I've ever been good at is outlawing."

"I felt the same way when I first met Henni's mother. She was the sweetest woman. Prettiest too. A true Southern belle. I didn't think I deserved her and neither did her daddy. He saw my patch and forbid her to see me. She didn't care and gave me a chance anyway. I'm a better man for it. I know the life of an MC president, Jackson. As long as you respect my daughter, you'll have no problems with me."

"Amos, the last thing I want is to hurt Henderson in any way. But I am a criminal, you know that. And as President of SAMCRO, our enemies could use her to hurt me. You've known me since I was born, so you know the man that I am. I just want Henni to see me for who I am too.

"I don't exactly like the idea of my daughter being with an outlaw. I didn't want Henni to end up on the arm of a Bastard, you think I want her with a Son? But I realize that she's a lot like me. I raised her to be unapologetic about what she wants. I can't go questioning her choices now. Henni knows the dangers of club life. I've never kept it from her. I trust that she knows what she's doing. She sees in you a man that is strong and smart enough to be with her. Not someone whose intimidated by her or trying to control her. A man who let's her be who she is."

"I hear what you're saying Amos. You're right. I was looking at this all wrong. I was trying to figure out how I was going to give her the life she's used to. I figured one day she'd grow bored with me and end up with some guy with a fancy education and more money than God."

"Son, you've pegged her all wrong. Besides you ain't exactly broke. You're doing just fine in that department."

"Yeah but look at what you've provided for her. What she's provided for herself."

"Henderson is not walking around with some romanticized version of you in her head, Jackson. She's not some starry-eyed teenager who sees you as the man who rode in to save her. She likes who you are, not what you have. She doesn't need you to give her anything. She has plenty of stuff."

"That she does." Jax says laughing.

"Henni is the perfect combination of her mother and me. Kind and compassionate. Self-assured and unrepentant. That makes her lethal. A beast in the boardroom. They never see her coming. She knows how to get what she wants and shows no remorse for the things she has to do to make the deal. That's why she always has a seat at my table. You'd do well to make sure she has one at yours."

"She already does Amos. I include her in everything. She counsels from experience and intellect, not fear. I really value her opinion and need her by my side. I'm better with her in my life. I don't know what I did to be so lucky but I know I can be the man she deserves."

"That's all I wanted to hear son. Now, let's finish eating and get down to business."

* * *

Jax arrived back at Henni's to find her in the kitchen cooking. "What smells so good?" Jax said sliding his arms around my waist and kissing the side of my neck.

"Just a little lasagna and garlic bread. I'm sure the guys will be hungry when they arrive."

"Can I have an appetizer while we wait?" Jax nibbled on my ear and pulled me tight against him.

"No! You're insatiable Jackson Teller."

"You made me that way."

"We don't have time baby. The guys will be here any minute. Besides I don't want to burn dinner because you distracted me."

"Fine. You can be my dessert." He said with a mischievous grin.

"Deal. Although I did make a lava cake so…"

"Babe, if you hadn't already won the guys over you sure would've with this meal. Every man loves a woman who knows her way around a kitchen."

"So modern you are, Teller. How do you know I won the guys over? I mean T.O. is basically my uncle and Tig was always cool but I'm not so sure about the rest."

"Well, let's just say that no one will be giving you any problems including Piney." Jax winked and grinned at me.

"Really?" I said trying to hide my smug smirk. Chibs must have told him what happened at the clubhouse. Before I could say anything more we heard the distinct sound of motorcycles roaring in the driveway. Jax and I headed outside to greet his brothers.

"Jackie boy!" Chibs yelled hugging Jax, each slapping the other on the back.

"Tig." Jax said with a chuckle hugging him. "Hey man, nice digs your Old Lady's got here. Sure they'll kick us lowlifes outta here soon."

"Nah man, her neighbors are used to it." Tig and Chibs looked at each other then back at Jax curiously. "I'll explain later. T.O! Glad you're here man. I'm sure Amos will be glad to see you."

"Yeah man. And if I'm not mistaken I smell Henni's famous lasagna!"

"That you do Uncle T. Let's go inside and let me feed you guys." We filed into the house. I stopped in the kitchen to turn off the oven. "Let me show you where you'll be sleeping and you can get washed up before dinner."

"Thanks for letting us crash, Henni." Tig said. "This sure beats riding to Stockton. Can we have all our meets with the Niners here, Prez?"

"Not on your life man."

* * *

"That was delicious Henni! T.O. said rubbing his belly. "I don't think I could eat another bite."

"I think you'll change your mind once you see what she made for dessert." Jax said.

"Ye spoilin' us love." Chibs added.

"It's my pleasure. I rarely get to cook like this so I'm glad you enjoyed it." I said bringing over the lava cake and coffee.

"You're too perfect, doll. We don't deserve you, but I'm glad we have you." Tig said.

"Aw thanks, Tiggy. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

We ate in silence for a few moments before Chibs spoke. "When ye heading back Jackie?"

"Day after tomorrow. We still have a threat in Charming we have to deal with."

"Aye, Darby's been quiet but we know he and the Nords haven't given up that easy."

"Exactly. We gotta nip this shit now before they can get anything major up and running."

"Henni, I hope you're not staying here too long. Jax is a pill when you're not around." Tig said with a smile.

"I'll be back in a few days. I gotta see my Abel."

"Truthfully babe. I'd rather you stay here until this shit with the Nords blows over. I don't want to be worried about you if this gets bloody."

"I can handle myself, Jackson."

"Aye, lass. We know that!" We all laughed recalling how Lyla and I handled Tara.

"Seriously though babe. I don't want you anywhere near Charming right now."

"I get it baby but Gemma and I have some things we're working on. I'll finish that up and bring Abel back here for awhile. He has a few days off from school coming up."

"I do like the idea of both you and Abel being out of Charming. Alright, but you gotta have one of the guys watch over you when you're not with me."

"Okay, boss." I said playfully.

* * *

"Okay, bitch. Tell me everything!"

"Hey Harrison." I said laughing as I sat down to lunch with my best friend. "I missed you too."

"Yeah, yeah…I want all the details. Spill it!"

Giggling, I told Harrison everything that happened since we last talked which wasn't much since we talk nearly everyday.

"Oh my God girl, I bet Anthony was shitting bricks when Jax walked in your office."

I cackled, "Well if he was, he hid it well."

"So what now? Jax is up here marking his territory and you getting hoes straight in Charming. Y'all just out here running shit! I love it."

"I'm going back in a few days to take care of a few things with Gemma. I'm bringing Abel back with me 'til things cool off there."

"Well you be safe while you're there. Sounds like something 'bout to pop off and I don't want you getting hurt. And hurry back with that little cutie patootie Abel."

"I will. As a matter of fact, I need you to help me set up a room for him. I want to do this more often so I want him to be comfortable at my house."

"Okay Mommy. Whatever you need."

"Hmm, Mommy. I kinda like the sound of that."

"Wow, the dick must be extra good if you're talking about motherhood."

"What? I like kids. You know I want to have a baby one day."

"Yeah one day, but stepmom? You sure you ready for that?"

"Abel is so easy to love. Besides who's ever ready for kids anyway?"

"True but Henni, you're flying all over the world. Making deals in one country then jetting off to the next. Kids will put an end to all that."

"That's what nannies are for. I had one. It doesn't matter anyway. I haven't discussed any of this with Jax. I'm content with how we are and so is he. Our relationship will naturally progress in the direction it's meant to."

"I guess but with the way y'all fucking you'll be pregnant before the year is up."

"Harrison, really? Let's finish up…we have stuff to do."

* * *

"Wow, Henni! Abel is going to love this room. I don't think I'll ever get him to go back home." Jax said looking around the motorcyle-themed room.

"I can't take all the credit. Harrison, did most of the work."

"Oh please, this was so much fun." Harrison said waving off my comment. "It was hardly work."

"Well either way, thank you. I really appreciate this man." Jax said squeezing Harrison's shoulder. Looking at me, he said "I want to spend more time here so I'm glad you're making space for us."

"Of course Jackson. You know you and Abel are welcome here anytime."

"Well, I guess I better round up the guys. We need to get back to Charming. I'll see you in a couple days, babe?"

"Yes you will Teller."

Henni, Jax and Harrison walked outside to where the guys were waiting on their bikes.

"Alright fellas, let's go. I want to get this shit settled with Darby as soon as possible."

"Aye Jackie. We need to focus on earning and not this shite the Nords got going."

"Exactly." Turning to give Henni a goodbye kiss, "You call as soon as you get into Charming city limits. Go straight to TM. I'll have a patch stay with you while you're in town."

"Okay baby. Call me when you get there. I love you."

"Love you too, babe. See you soon."


	11. Gone

NOTE: These will be the final two chapters for In Business with the Right People. Initially, I'd planned to just write this one story but I had so much fun creating Henni that I'm not quite ready to let her go! I've already begun writing a follow-up so I hope you all will enjoy it once it's finished. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this story. I appreciate any feedback so please post comments to let me know what you think.

* * *

"That's good news, Amy. Set up a meeting with Barry London over at Lyle Holdings. I'll email a list of the files I'll need once I'm settled here. Okay? Thanks Amy. Hey, I need to take this call." I pressed the talk button on the steering wheel of the rental I was driving. "Hey Gemma."

"Hey sweetheart. How close are you?"

"Oh, maybe 10 minutes or so. I just passed the 'Welcome to Charming' sign. Everything okay? You need something?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I just forgot about a doctor's appointment I have first thing this morning and Nero's already left for Diosa. I need you to drop Abel at school if you can."

"Sure. I'll head right over."

"Thanks sweetheart. See you in a few."

Shorty after, I pulled in behind Gemma's SUV. Tig's bike was there too. I walked into Gemma's kitchen to see him sitting at the table smoking a cigarette. "Hey doll, what are you doing here?"

"Hey Tiggy. Gemma asked me to drop Abel at school. You escorting her to the doctor?"

"Yeah. Jax know you're here? He was gonna have Hap with you when you're not at the clubhouse."

"Shit. I forgot to call him. I'll just drop Abel off and head straight over to TM."

"I'll call one of the prospects and tell him to meet you at the school."

"Tig, that's not necessary. By the time he got there I'd be on my way to TM. You mind putting Abel's booster seat in my car?" I handed him the key as Abel and Gemma walked in the kitchen.

"Okay Abel, Henni's taking you to school this morning." Gemma said to Abel as she put on his backpack.

"Henni!" Abel ran to me and I scooped him up into a big hug, covering his cheeks with kisses.

"You ready to go buddy?"

"Yes! I want you to come in and meet my teacher!"

"Okay we can do that. Let's go so you're not late." I took his hand and walked out the door. "I'll see you later at TM." I said to Gemma.

"Bye Gramma."

I quickly buckled Abel in then hopped in the driver's seat. Lowering the window, I called out to Tig, "I'll let Jax know I'm here."

"Alright doll. You go straight to the clubhouse after you drop the kid at school."

"I will. See you later." I said as I backed out of the driveway. As soon as we pulled off Abel began peppering me with questions and telling me all about his friends. We laughed and chatted during the short ride to his school. "Hey buddy. Would you like to come to my house and stay with me for a few days?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Abel said bouncing in his seat.

"Okay. Okay." I said laughing. "I have to take care of a few things for Daddy and Gramma first and then we'll go to my house in a couple days. Alright?"

"Yay! I can't wait!"

"Alright little man. Here we are. Let's go in so I can meet your teacher." Abel reached for my hand as we walked into his school laughing and making plans for what we were going to do when we got to my house.

* * *

"I'm looking at this black bitch right now! She's taking the kid to school. I'm sure it's her. What other whore would be taking his kid to school?" Weston growled.

"Alright well we know she's here so get back to the house so we can figure out what to do." Darby said.

"And give her time to get to Jax. She's alone, man. If we wait she'll have protection and we can't do shit after that. Now's our chance to really hurt Teller!"

"Listen, I want to hurt the Sons as bad as you do but I'm not trying to start a war! We can't handle that kind of heat right now!" Darby warned.

"Fuck that man. They won't even know it was us. We can pin it on the Mayans or something. All hell will break loose. They'll be so distracted looking for her and taking out Alverez that we can start running crank again."

"That'll never work you dumbass. Get back here and let's figure out something that won't get us killed. I'm not going to war with SAMCRO!"

Weston hung up on Darby and waited for Henni to head back to her car. "This fucking bitch is standing in the way of our share of the pie. She has to go!" he says to himself. He starts his truck as he sees Henni getting into her car.

"Shit. I better call Jax. He's gonna be pissed." I pressed the buttons on the steering wheel to call Jax as I pulled out of the school parking lot. His phone went to voicemail. "Hey baby. I'm in town. I dropped Abel off at school for Gemma and I'm headed to TM now. Love you." As soon as I hung up, I noticed a truck driving up fast in the rearview. "What the fuck!" He rammed into my car, sending me off the road and into a tree. I was dazed and trying to focus when the door swung open. I was dragged out of the car and thrown into the backseat of the man's truck.

"Wha- Who are you? Where are you taking me?"

"Shut up bitch." I was hit over the head with something and everything went black.

* * *

"What the fuck man!" Darby screamed. "I told you to stay clear of her. You just brought a fucking war right to our doorstep!"

"I told you nobody will know it was us! There were no witnesses."

"Yeah right. Anybody could have seen you snatching her out of the car in broad daylight you idiot!" We're gonna have the cops and the Sons crawling up our asses now!"

"Well this was our shot and I took it. Getting rid of this bitch gets us back in the game!"

"Us? I want no part of this shit. You have any idea what Teller is gonna do to you when he finds out you took his Old Lady? I sure as hell ain't sticking around to find out!" Darby stormed out of the house with four guys right behind him. A few guys stayed behind with Weston.

"Go on you pussies! I ain't afraid of the Sons!"

"You should be." I said as Weston turned to see me staring back at him.

"Shut up whore."

"Darby's right." I said chuckling. "You are an idiot. You can't even come up with a better insult. You're so pathetic. I'm gonna enjoy watching Jax rip you open."

"I said shut up!" Weston was breathing hard and pacing the floor.

"What's the matter? You just realizing that you're gonna die and your children won't even have a body to bury?"

Weston stomps over to me and backhands me hard across the cheek. I could taste the blood in my mouth. Lucky for him, I was tied to a chair with my hands bound behind my back.

"No one even knows you're here bitch. It's your body they're never gonna find."

"Even if that's true, you're still as good as dead. Jax will never let you live. Are you guys willing to die for this trash?" I asked the remaining men in the house. They looked terrified but didn't say a word.

"Get her black ass outta my face. I need to think!" Weston yelled at two of the men.

I laughed as the men rushed over and released me from the chair. They threw me into one of the bedrooms and handcuffed me to the metal headboard of a dirty bed. Without a word they left me there and locked the door behind them.

* * *

Gemma pulled into the TM parking lot with Phil. Jax had called the guys in to church so Tig sent Phil to escort Gemma to the clubhouse. "Hey Chucky." Gemma said walking into the office to put her bag down. "Henni in the clubhouse?"

"Henni? She's here? I haven't seen her today?"

"What? She said she was coming here after dropping Abel off. Maybe she got one of the prospects to escort her on some errands?"

"I don't think so Gemma. Everyone is here. The guys are still in church."

"This is not good." Gemma grabbed her phone and tried Henni's number. Voicemail. "Shit."

Unser drove into the TM parking lot and walked into the office. "Gemma. I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"Is it Henni? Is she…oh God Wayne. Where is she?"

"We don't know. We found a rental car on the side of the road up against a tree. No one was inside but Henni's bag was in there."

"Come with me. We gotta let Jax know now!" Gemma and Unser hurried into the clubhouse. Gemma rushed in the chapel. All the guys looked over at her, annoyed that she had interrupted them.

"Ma what is it? We're almost done here, can't it wait?"

"No son, Henni's missing." Jax jumped up from his chair.

"What? Missing? How?"

"We found her rental off old Alameda Road slammed up against a tree with her wallet and phone inside." Unser explained. "Two kids said they saw a green late model pickup speeding away but couldn't see who was driving."

"Sounds like Weston's truck." Tig said.

"Weston took her…fuck!" Jax yelled.

"That motherfucker hates Black folks Jax." T.O. warned. "We gotta find her fast."

"I know. And when we do, his ass is mine." Jax growled.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that." Unser said. "I'll head back to the scene and let you know if we get any leads."

"Thanks Wayne." Gemma said.

"Tig, Chibs, T.O. and Hap come with me. Bobby, you and Montez head over to Redwoody and make sure Luann and the girls are alright. The rest of you stay here. Ma, don't leave here without someone with you." Jax commanded.

"I'll have Phil and Rat come with me to pick up Abel."

"Call Nero and alert him to what's going on." Everybody scattered as Jax stalked out of the clubhouse with Tig, Chibs, T.O. and Happy close behind. They sped out of TM parking lot headed straight to Darby's house. "Fuck!" Jax screamed as he slammed his fist through a wall at Darby's. He was long gone. "We'll find her Jackie." Chibs said.

* * *

Unser arrived back at the station to find Darby being fingerprinted. "What's he doing here?"

"Highway Patrol picked him up for speeding. He has outstanding warrants and a search of his truck produced a couple guns and heroin."

"Well I'll be damned. I'll take him back when he's done here."

"Sure chief."

Unser escorted Darby back to one of the cells after he was booked. "Where's Henni Darby?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Cut the crap Darby. You know something. Why else would you be hightailing it out of Charming. Where is she?"

"I don't know shit!"

"So that's what you're going with? How 'bout I give Jax a call and let him come down and ask you a few questions." Unser said pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"Alright! Alright! Shit. I didn't have nothing to do with this. It was all Weston. This was all his idea, not mine."

"I'll be sure to let Jax know. Go on."

"Weston showed up with her at the farmhouse out on Route 9. She was out cold but alive when I left."

"You better pray she's still alive. Even if she is I doubt that'll save you." Unser headed back to his office dialing a number on his phone. "Jax, I got something."

* * *

I woke up to find it was dark out. The house was quiet. "Hey!" I called out. "Anybody, here?" One of Weston's men opened the door.

"What?" he snapped at me.

"I need to go to the bathroom." He walked over to release me from the handcuffs.

"Hurry up. We're leaving in 15 minutes." Leaving? Shit. Where are they taking me? I thought to myself. I knew I was already lucky to still be alive. If they took me out of here, I'd never see my family again. I went into the bathroom and tried to close the door behind me.

"Leave it open. And don't try anything." I stepped into the dirty bathroom not bothering to turn on the light. I didn't really have to go but I figured with the light off the man wouldn't be able to tell what I was doing. I looked around the bathroom trying to figure out what to do next. Just then I heard gunshots outside. The man ran toward the front of the house. I jumped up to lock the door and then got in the bathtub. Please let that be Jax. After what felt like forever I heard footsteps outside the bathroom door.

"Ye okay Henni?"

"I'm okay Chibs." I jumped up and hurried to unlock the door. I nearly knocked Chibs over hugging him.

"Whoa lassie. I got you. You're safe now."

"Where's Weston?" Suddenly I was angry. "I want to watch him take his last breath."

"He's outside, lass. Sure ye wanna do that?"

"He ran me off the road Chibs. He wanted me dead. I need to see him get what he deserves."

"Aye." As Chibs walked me outside, we passed a body in the living room and two more bodies on the porch. Tig and T.O. were standing just behind Jax. Hap was dragging Weston from the side of the house. He tossed him to the ground at Jax's feet.

"Get up you piece of shit." Jax commanded. The rage emanating from him was so intense I could feel it from the porch. Weston got to his feet.

"You really gonna fight me over that black bitch!"

"Oh I'm gonna do more than fight you." Jax got right in Weston's face. "You take the woman whose gonna be my wife and the mother of my children and think all I'm gonna do is fight you?" Weston took a swing at Jax striking him square in the jaw. Jax chuckled. "That all you got? Come on. I know you got more than that!" Weston swung again landing another punch. This time Jax swung back. Hard. Weston spit blood as he tried to fight back. Jax landed blow after blow on his face until Weston was a bloody mess. He dropped to his knees and Jax grabbed him by the throat. He was choking the life out of him. Weston reached up grabbing at Jax trying to breath.

"Wait!" I yelled from the porch. Jax looked up at me as I walked down from the porch and stood beside him. "I told this trash I was gonna watch you rip him open and I'm a woman of my word." I reached over and pulled Jax's knife from the sheath at his side. "Here baby. Don't make a liar out of me." Jax looked down at me with a smile that could only be described as pure evil. He took the knife from me and stabbed Weston in the stomach up to the hilt. Jax turned the knife and yanked it up Weston's body. He pulled it out and stabbed him again yanking the knife through his torso. Jax tossed him to the ground. I stood over and spit on Weston's lifeless body. "Death is too good for you but I did enjoy watching you die." I started walking back towards the road.

"Take your lady home, Prez. We'll clean this up." Hap said. Jax nodded and jogged to catch up to me. "Henni, babe, you alright? Are you hurt?" Jax turned my body towards him to look me over.

"I'm okay. I just want to go home." Jax pulled me into a tight hug and I began to cry.

"Okay, babe. I got you. I got you. I'll never let anything happen to you again. I promise."

I wasn't okay. How could I be? But it wasn't from watching Weston die. I got complete satisfaction watching Jax gut that piece of shit. I didn't even really feel any fear. They could have killed me at any moment but I knew Jax would find me in time. No, it was pure rage. That racist fuck tried to take me from my family. He wanted to destroy those I love. I should have killed him myself. Jax took us back to his house. Once we got inside he held me by the shoulders. "Henni, you sure you're okay. You haven't said much. I'm worried."

"Don't be. I promise you I'll be fine." He looked at me a few moments. "Alright babe. I'll run a bath for you and get you something to eat. Just relax. Let me take care of you tonight."

I was soaking in the tub while Jax went out to grab us something to eat. Normally a warm bath would relax me right to sleep. Not tonight. I kept replaying what happened over and over in my head. Each time growing more and more upset. I needed a distraction. I needed Jax. By the time he returned, I was leaning against the frame of the open sliding glass door with a glass of wine. I had slipped on one of his plaid shirts and dabbed on a little perfume. That always made me feel sexy and I was definitely in the mood for the kind of distraction that only Jax could provide.

"Hey babe. Did you enjoy your bath?" He walked up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me on the neck.

"Mmm, you smell good."

"I lied baby." I turned around to see Jax's handsome face laden with worry.

"About what Henni?"

"About me Jackson. I'm not fine. I'm not okay. I'm pissed."

Jax shook his head. "I was prepared for you to be shaken up babe. I don't know what to do about anger."

"This shit is in my head. I'm trying to get past it but I just can't." I finished off my wine and placed the glass down. I slowly ran my hands down his kutte and rubbed his crotch making him moan. "I need you Jackson. Make me forget."

Without another word Jax kissed me hard. He grabbed my ass and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around him as he walked us back to the bedroom. He sat me down on the bed and ripped the shirt off. "You wanna forget huh baby? That's what you want?" Jax quickly unzipped his jeans. I nodded my head as he stroked himself. I was instantly wet just watching him. "I can make it so that all you can think about is this dick baby. I won't be gentle."

"The last thing I want is for you to be gentle Jackson. You know I like it rough."

"Turn around. Get on your hands and knees." I did as I was told. Jax didn't waste any time. He slammed into me and it felt so good. "Just like that baby. Don't stop. Please don't stop."

"I like it when you beg, Henni." Jax wrapped one hand around my throat and smacked my ass with the other. "You want more baby?"

"Yes, Jackson! Please! More!" I moaned my words as he relentlessly pounded into me. I could feel my orgasm building and knew I wouldn't last much longer. "You wanna cum babe?" I was so consumed by how good he felt that I couldn't speak. Jax smacked me hard on the ass again. "Answer me Henni!"

"Yes, Jackson! Please!"

"Please what?"

"Make me cum baby. I wanna cum." Jax grabbed my hair and fucked me faster and harder. I screamed, exploding around him. It didn't take long for his release. He was still inside me as we flopped down unto the bed. He kissed my shoulder and we slowly drifted off to sleep.


	12. Loyalty

Weeks later, Chibs and I were sparring outside the clubhouse when several blacked out sedans pulled into the TM lot.

"Shite, Feds." Chibs mumbled.

"What do they want?" I asked no one in particular. Jax, T.O. and Happy were standing around the boxing ring watching me and Chibs train. Tig was in the garage ordering prospects around. Juice and a few other guys were scattered around in front of the garage bays. Gemma stepped out of the office with Chucky close behind her. A woman emerged from one of the vehicles and looked around the lot.

"Looks like everyone is here. Makes our job a lot easier." She said as Jax walked up to her.

"Can we help you?"

"Yes, I'm DA Tyne Patterson. There was an incident at a local Catholic school this morning and we have reason to believe SAMCRO is involved. I'm going to need everyone down at the station for questioning."

"Incident at a school?" Confused Jax looked over at Gemma who was now standing beside him.

"Yeah, some kid shot up his classmates." Gemma mumbled to Jax. "What makes you think we're involved in something like that?" she asked Patterson.

"Where else would a 10-year old get access to a KG-9? Someone has to answer for this and everyone knows the Sons are gun-running thugs. This is the most logical place to start our investigation."

"Lady, you're terribly misinformed. We're just a bunch of mechanics and motorcycle enthusiasts." Jax said.

"Well then it shouldn't be a problem coming down to the station to answer some questions. Round 'em up." She said to the officers as she turned to get back in her vehicle. "Everyone." She stared at me emphasizing that she wanted more than just the guys hauled in for questioning. An officer approached me and I heard Jax yelling for him to get away from me. "It's okay baby." I said to him. "Can I at least go change clothes?" I asked the officer. "Yes ma'am, but I have to come with you."

By the time I came back out of the clubhouse, most of the guys were already gone. I arrived at the station and looked around for Jax but didn't see him anywhere. The officer escorted me back to one of the interrogation rooms. A few minutes later Patterson walked in the room, tossing a file with Jax's name on it in front of me. She walked around to the other side of the table and sat down.

"Go ahead. Look at it. Rap sheet's a mile long." She said.

"No." I said without taking my eyes off hers.

"Oh you can't handle the carnage your boyfriend is responsible for? The chaos he's caused." I just continue to stare at her.

"You know Henderson, I've been watching you for some time. You seem to be a smart young woman. Got a whole lot going for you. What are you doing with a criminal like Jackson Teller, huh? He's going down and you'll likely go with him." She pointed at the folder on the table. "Why would you jeopardize your future with this trash?" That was it. I knew I should just keep my mouth shut but I couldn't let her talk about Jax like that.

"Trash? You don't know anything about him or the Sons. All you got is what's in that folder. Without even looking at it, I can tell you half of that is lies. We both know you got nothing on SAMCRO otherwise they would have been charged by now. This all a big show to try and scare me?" I chuckled. "I respect the fact that you have a job to do so go ahead and do what you have to. But understand. You don't know Jackson and you certainly don't know me."

"Oh I know him. Small town thug who's somehow savvy enough to get otherwise intelligent women to do his bidding. First Dr. Knowles and now you? He's the quintessential bad boy that seduces the good girl into going along with his criminal lifestyle."

"And who told you I was good?" I said sitting back with my arms folded over my chest. DA Patterson stared at me in disbelief.

"Oh. Well I guess I was wrong. You know, I've never understood how someone who doesn't play by the rules could be so attractive to someone who does. Looks like you don't play by the rules either."

"Rules?" I said raising my eyebrows. "They have plenty of rules, DA Patterson. A code they live by. Just not your rules. That's what pisses you off. You think they're trash yet they've outsmarted you at every turn. You hate it so much you'll do anything to take them down."

"No one is above the law Henderson. No one. I'm going after SAMCRO because I've got a pile of dead kids and someone's got to pay for that!"

"Yes someone should but you're barking up the wrong tree. SAMCRO is not the boogeyman here. They are legit-"

"Businessmen and motorcycle enthusiasts." Patterson tutted. "I see they've taught you the company line. I never pegged you for a puppet. So Teller's pulling the strings? He got that much control over you?"

"Lady, you haven't got a clue but you're starting to piss me off. So either charge me with something or I'm leaving."

"Touched a nerve did I? So what happens when Teller's Old Lady gets really mad, hmm?"

"Trust me you don't want to find out." A wicked grin crawled across my face and I stood up to leave.

"Did A.J. Weston find out?" Patterson stood up and leaned over the table. "He hasn't been seen since Charming PD found your rental slammed up against a tree. Know anything about that Henderson?"

"Nope." I turned and left the room. Jax was waiting for me outside the station.

"You okay babe? I'm sorry you got caught up in this shit."

"I'm fine. That DA tried to rattle me but they don't have shit."

"No, they don't but this isn't good. This was Clay. I knew his shit would blow back on us. He should have met Mr. Mayhem a long time ago."

"Well settle it at the table. She brought up Weston too."

"What about him?"

"Just that he was missing." We looked at each other and laughed.

"I've got one hell of an Old Lady. She's into some real outlaw shit." Jax slid his hands along my hips, grabbing my ass and pulling me into a deep kiss. I felt him hardened against my thigh.

"I guess we need to go take care of this." I said looking down at his erection. "How are we getting home?"

"Unser took Ma back to TM to get her car. She's on her way to get us."

As soon as we got back to the clubhouse Jax and I made a beeline to his dorm. After a couple rounds, I was nearly asleep when I felt Jax tracing his fingers from just under my breasts to my hip.

"This is where I want it."

"Want what baby?" I ask sleepily.

"My crow Henni. It's gonna look amazing on this perfect body of yours." Jax kissed my shoulder. I just laid there quiet. I knew this was coming. I was actually surprised it hadn't come up before now. I really didn't want the tattoo. Not that I had anything against tattoos because I didn't. It was just that it didn't have the same meaning to me as it did to him. I turned over to face him.

"What if I don't want it?"

"What?" Jax said propping himself up on one elbow. "Why wouldn't you want to get my crow Henni?"

"Because Jackson." I sat up and leaned against the headboard. "Tara is running around with your crow on her back. I bet Wendy has one too, right?"

Jax looked down at the bed. "Yeah. She wanted to get married when she got pregnant with Abel. I didn't so I convinced her to get my crow instead."

"So why would you think I would want it? It's just not as special if they both have it."

"No one looks at it like that. It's just what Old Ladies do. Tells the world who you belong to. Shows your loyalty to the club."

"Loyalty Jax? Wendy and Tara both left you and the club. Hell Tara left three times! Some loyalty. I've known you since we were kids and I haven't run off once in all that time. I think my loyalty has been proven. And Jax I don't need a tattoo that no one is going to see anyway to tell the world anything. I know who I belong to." Jax laid back in the bed pouting with his hands behind his head. Taking advantage of his new position I began kissing and rubbing his chest, stopping to tease his nipples with my tongue.

"You're not getting your way on this Henni."

"No?" I said slipping a hand under the bedsheet and stroking his cock.

"No." Jax slid his hands in my hair as I pumped my fist around his dick and sucked on his nipples. "Gonna take more than a hand job to change my mind, darlin'." Not one to back down from a challenge, I straddled Jax and slid my wet folds along his length. Jax moaned when I grabbed his manhood and guided him all the way into me. "You feel that baby?" I said looking down into his blue eyes. "You feel how wet my pussy is for you?" Jax nodded as I started riding his dick. He closed his eyes and grabbed my ass. "Look at me. Look at whose making you feel so good." Jax opened his eyes. I slid my hands up to his chest and rode him harder. Jax gripped my ass tighter, grinding my pussy down on him. I felt my orgasm starting to build. I knew Jax was close too. "Fuck Henni." I felt Jax's pulsating cock as we came at the same time. I laid down on his chest trying to catch my breath.

"Damn Henni that shit was good."

"Mmm" was all I could utter. Jax rubbed circles on my back as I started drifting off to sleep.

"I love you babe but you're still not getting your way on this."

* * *

I woke up too early once again. Last night, I had gone back to my room after Jax and I hung out with Abel. He was still upset with me for not wanting to get his crow. I'd eventually have to figure something out because I knew he wouldn't just let it go. Now I was just laying in bed thinking too much. Should I just get the damn tat? Should I start staying over at Jax's? Am I gonna have to look at Tara's goddamn face when I have business at the hospital? With the way things have been going I probably will. I had run into Andrew the last time I was at St. Thomas. He mentioned that Tara was seriously considering taking the job Margaret had offered her. Apparently they weren't getting along that well and she wanted to be able to support herself and the baby. I hadn't told anyone about this except Harrison. Then there was the whole mess with the school shooting. "Fuck! Always some shit." I said aloud. I decided to get dressed and head over to Jax's. Maybe surprising him and Abel with muffins would put me back in his good graces. I had just pulled the muffins out of the oven to cool when I heard tiny footsteps coming down the hall.

"Henni!" Abel squealed running into the kitchen. I scooped him up to kiss his cheeks.

"Good morning Abel. I got some apple pie muffins here for you?"

"Yay! They're my favorite!"

"I know." I said tapping him on the nose and putting him down. "Now go have a seat and I'll get you a plate. Want bacon too?"

"Yes, please."

"So polite. Coming right up." Jax walked in while I was making a pot of coffee. Of course he'd be wearing those damn grey sweatpants. I just stared at him as he went over to sit down across from Abel.

"Like what you see Henderson?" He sat back in his chair with that smirk on his face that always got him what he wanted. "If you'd just move in with us, it could be like this every morning."

"Yeah, Henni. Move in with us." Abel whined with a mouth full of muffin.

"Nice Jackson. Getting the kid to do your dirty work." Jax knew that I never said no to Abel. "You really ok with me living here, Abel?"

"Yes! I like it when you're here. And Daddy is happy when you're here too."

I looked over at Jax who had the biggest shit-eating grin. Crossing my arms over my chest, I narrowed my eyes at him. He knew exactly what he was doing.

"Alright buddy. I tell you what. I'll move in if you come stay at my house in San Francisco when you don't have school."

"Deal!" Abel said excitedly slapping his hands on the table. I giggled at his enthusiasm but I also held back happy tears. It warmed my heart that he wanted me here with him and Jax.

"Ok little man. Finish up your breakfast so we can get you dressed for school."

"Ok Henni. I can't wait to tell my friend Tory that I have a Mommy now!" Oh shit. My eyes widened as I realized what me moving in actually meant to Abel. It didn't occur to me that he would want me to be his mother. I turned my back to them and the tears fell.

"Abel come on. Let's get you dressed so you're not late. Ok bud?" Jax hurried Abel off to his room. I quickly got myself together. I didn't really know why I was crying. Jax and I had already discussed how it didn't make sense for me to continue staying at the inn. I was in Charming far more often than I was in the Bay Area. Harrison had told me a million times that I was being silly. According to him I should have moved in weeks ago. But I just hadn't thought about Abel's reaction. Was I really ready to be his mother? Before I could think too much about it, Jax and Abel had come back into the kitchen. Jax gave me a questioning look. I'm okay, I mouthed. I smiled down at Abel and reached my hand out for his. "Come on buddy. I'll walk you to Daddy's truck."

"Can you and Daddy take me to school?"

"I don't see why not." I looked over at Jax.

"I was just gonna head over to the clubhouse after dropping him off."

"Ok. I was planning to be there most of the day anyway." I grabbed my bag and we headed out to Jax's truck. Abel was telling us about a school field trip. "Henni, will you come? My friends' mommies always come too."

"Sure buddy. I can do that."

"Yes!" I couldn't help but smile. I love that it doesn't take much to make him happy. We dropped Abel off and headed towards TM. Jax put his hand on my thigh and squeezed. "You sure you're okay with this Henni? I mean, if you're not ready we can wait."

"No. I'm fine. Sorry about the tears earlier. I don't know where that came from."

"Don't be sorry. I know it's a lot being with me. And taking on Abel? I want you with us but I don't expect you to instantly be his mother."

"Abel is the least complicated part in all this. He's so easy to love Jackson. You've done a great job with him." Jax smiled at me as I reached over tugging his beard. "Honestly, I don't know that I'll ever be ready. How do you even prepare for being a parent? I think you just do it. That's what you did, right?"

Jax laughed and nodded his head. "Yep, I definitely wasn't ready for a kid when Wendy told me she was pregnant. She certainly wasn't."

"Exactly. You're a great father Jackson. I'll just follow your lead. It'll all work out."

"Well that's settled but you still don't seem all that happy about living with me."

"I promise you I'm happy. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Like what? Talk to me babe." I shook my head and blew out a deep breath.

"Well for starters…Tara may be working at the hospital soon." Jax's jaw clenched at the mention of her name. We were sitting in the truck at TM now. He turned to look me in the eye.

"Tara's dead to us, you know that. But Henni, there's not much I can do about her working at the hospital."

"I know Jackson. I just hope she's not coming back to cause trouble."

"Well if she is, we'll deal with it. Don't give it another thought. Now what else is bothering my lady?"

"Yesterday you said Clay was behind the school shooting. You think he had something to do with Weston coming after me too?"

"If he did I don't know what the connection would be but he's capable of anything. And now that he's working with Galen shit was bound to get bloody. Their greed drives them so they'll do whatever it takes to get what they want and their only loyalty is to each other."

"I remember Daddy telling Momma about how Clay didn't like him because he seem to have some sway with JT. Daddy was the one JT talked to about his vision for the club. I think he felt Daddy would understand since he was also an MC President. I don't think it was that Daddy tried to talk JT out of anything. I think he just saw Daddy moving Grim Bastards into legit business and knew that it was what was best for SAMCRO too. Maybe we should talk to Daddy and Gemma."

"Yeah something kicked over this rock. Clay is pulling strings from Belfast. I know he ain't happy with Ma seeing Nero. And he hated the idea of SAMCRO getting into porn. Fought me at every turn."

"And now you're with me. The daughter of the man that had JT's ear and helped SAMCRO earn big in porn."

"Shit. I hadn't even thought about that. Call Amos. We're getting some answers." Jax got out of the truck and dialed Gemma's number while I called Daddy.

"Hey baby girl."

"Hi Daddy. Something's come up. We need you here in Charming."

"Let me clear my calendar with Edith. I'll be there this afternoon."

"Thank you Daddy. See you soon."

Later that day, Daddy had arrived and Jax had called everyone into church. "Alright we need to figure out how this kid got his hands on one of our old guns."

"My cousin…his Old Lady was the kid's mother." Nero said. "He said his crew stole the guns from some warehouse just outside Charming."

"Ok but how did they know to even go to that warehouse looking for guns?" Jax asked.

"Had to be Clay." Piney grunted. "He must have tipped them off somehow. Bastard knew if even one of those guns were involved in some crime, cops would trace it back to us."

"Son of a bitch. You mean all this shit is because of Clay's dirty ass?" Amos said through gritted teeth.

"That'd be my guess, Amos." Jax said with a deep sigh.

"Makes sense. Clay's pissed that he's out and everyone has moved on. Including me." Gemma looked over at Nero giving him a reassuring smile. "He hated that you took over the club, Jax. Didn't think it was your time and he didn't want to let go. He hates it more that things are better with you at the gavel. He's trying to bring you down baby. For no other reason than the satisfaction of knowing he could."

"Galen is a problem too, Jackie." Chibs added. "He didn't like SAMCRO getting out of guns anymore than Clay did. He also thinks you're responsible for Father Ashby's death."

"We all know his blood is on Jimmy's hands, not mine. We need to find Clay and Galen. This shit should have been put to bed. It's time to end this."

"I'll get my guys on it. Wherever they are, they'll find 'em." Amos said.

"In the meantime, keep your eyes open and play it straight. Feds are watching. Be smart." Jax slammed the gavel down and everyone started to leave the room. "Amos, got a minute?"

"Of course, Jackson. What's on your mind son?" I looked over at Gemma as we walked out of chapel and closed the doors. She shrugged her shoulders and kept walking towards her office. I followed after her. "You okay Gemma? All this talk about Clay. How do you feel about it?"

"Don't matter. Jax is right. Clay has got to go." I just nodded my head. It was true. If we were ever gonna feel safe again, Clay had to be in the ground.

"Well I have some happy news."

"Yeah? What is it sweetheart?"

"I'm moving in with Jax and Abel."

"I know."

"You know? I just decided to do it this morning!"

"Henni, we all saw this coming. No one is surprised. It is good news though." I couldn't do anything but laugh. I should have known that nothing gets past the matriarch.

* * *

I had been living with Jax and Abel for months now. Despite the still present threats against SAMCRO, I couldn't be happier. Tara took the job at St. Thomas but so far there hadn't been any problems. The Feds had left us alone for the time being since no one was talking. Daddy's people found out Clay and Galen were back in Belfast protected by the IRA. We'd have to figure out how to deal with them later. I spent nearly all my time in Charming now. Occasionally going to the Bay Area to visit Daddy and Harrison. I had found an old craftsman home near main street that I converted to office space for conducting business for the company. I was sitting at my desk when Jax walked in and sat down. "Hey babe. Gemma's got the kid. We need to talk."

"Well that doesn't sound good."

"Trust me, you'll like what I have to say."

"Okay. I'm pretty much done now. Meet you at home?"

"Yeah but change into something comfortable. I'm taking you for a ride."

"Ooh. I like it already."

I had been home about half an hour when Jax arrived. Turns out I had something I needed to talk to him about too. "Hey babe. You ready."

"Yep. Let's go." It had been awhile since Jax and I had been on a ride. We rode through Charming towards my favorite part of town, the historic district. My office wasn't too far from this neighborhood. I would sometimes ride through the tree-lined streets gazing at the houses before heading home. Jax knew I sometimes did this so I figured he was just taking this route to wherever we were going. I was surprised when he slowed down and pulled into the driveway of my favorite house. "You know the people who live here Jackson?" I asked as we got off the bike and took off our helmets.

"Yeah, I know the owner pretty well."

"They invite us to dinner or something?"

"Something. Come on." He grabbed my hand and led me up the few steps to the front door. It was already open and a man was waiting for us in the foyer.

"Hello Mr. Teller. I assume this is your lovely wife. Everything is all set. You're good to go." He dropped a set of keys in Jax's hand and shook the other. "It was a pleasure doing business with you." My mouth fell open as I watched the man leave. "Jackson, what is going on?"

"Henni, you've been through a lot since you've been with me and your life has changed so much. I just wanted to do something big to show you how much I love you. I knew this was your favorite house so I bought it. For you."

"Oh my God! You bought me a house? This house?"

"I did. This is your home now babe." I was stunned. I couldn't believe he bought me a house. And not just any house. The house I saw as the ideal home for our family.

"Jackson, this is…you bought me a house? I didn't even get your crow."

"I don't give a shit. Come on. I've got something else to show you." Jax took my hand again and this time led me outside. In the backyard was a pool and everyone I love standing around it. All the guys, Lyla, Gemma, Abel, Harrison and Daddy.

"Wha-" I couldn't finish my thought. Jax pulled me toward him. "Abel asked me why, if you were his Mommy, you had a different last name. I told him it's because even though we're family, we're not married. He said I should fix that." He waved Abel over to where we were standing. He held up his hand to me. In his tiny palm was a gorgeous diamond ring. "Daddy said if we wanted you to be a Teller, we should give you this." I covered my mouth with my hand and looked over at Jackson.

"Marry me Henni. Say yes and make me the happiest man alive." Without hesitation, I nodded my head.

"Yes! Yes, Jackson. I will marry you." I knelt down to Abel. "I will be a Teller just like you little man." Abel giggled as I pulled him into a hug then tickled his belly. Everyone had been showering us with hugs, kisses and congratulations when I raised my voice to get their attention. With all the excitement I nearly forgot that I had a surprise of my own to share. Jax was holding Abel next me. "Abel, remember how Daddy said we were family?"

"Yeah."

"Well what do you think about making our family bigger?"

"Bigger? How do we do that Mommy?"

"Well, what do you think about having a little brother or sister?" I watched a smile spread across Jax's handsome face as he realized what I was saying.

"You're pregnant Henni? We're having a baby?"

"Yes! Yes!" I laughed as Jax rested his forehead against mine.

"You really have made me the happiest man alive, babe."

"Hey Mommy! Daddy!"

"Yes, Abel?" Jax and I said in unison.

"I don't want a brother or a sister." We all looked at Abel in confusion.

"I want both." We were all laughing so hard at Abel's comment that no one noticed an unexpected guest had arrived.

"Nice party. I guess my invitation got lost in the mail?"


End file.
